Pokemon Scary Tales
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: While the humans are away at a party, the Pokemon tell scary stories to win a prize. Which Pokemon can tell the scariest story? Inspired by Stories By The Fire by Faerie In Combat. Takes place before Ash goes to Unova.
1. Halloween Night

**AvatarCat11: I decided to make a story called Pokémon Scary Tales. It tells about how the Pokémon of Ash, Dawn, and Brock tell each other some scary stories. I remember reading and hearing some certain scary stories and I decided to make Pokémon versions of them.**

**Now this story is inspired by an Avatar: The Last AirBender called Stories By The Fire by Faerie In Combat. Yes, I know it was a Zutara story and I hate Zutara (Kataang rules!), but that was really good! So this is inspired by that story, but this is Pokémon style!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon. And these stories belong to several people I don't know, so all credit goes to them. But this will be in Pokémon style, remember that.**

**Pairings: Pikachu/Buneary, hints of Ash/Dawn, hints of Ash/May, and hints of Ash/Misty**

**Updating Date: September 3, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Halloween Night_

Fall was in the air, for the trees of the Sinnoh region had begun to change their leaf colors to brilliant colors of red, orange, or golden. There was a slight chill in the air at the start of a cold time up ahead. There were even some pumpkins being put out in the front of the houses of the residents of Sinnoh, for that night would be Halloween.

Right now, as soon as sunset had arrived, a group of Pokémon was gathering around a campfire. These were the Pokémon that belonged to teenage Pokémon trainers named Ash, Dawn, and Brock. When those humans were away at a Halloween party, the Pokémon were able to make a campfire and talk.

"Since Ash and the others are at the party right now, anyone got any ideas for fun?" Pikachu, the leader of the group, announced.

"I got one!" Infernape called out, raising his hand. "How about we color Croagunk to the color of a Politoed?"

Croagunk glared at him. "Ha ha."

Cyndaquil raised a hand next. "Can we dunk Piplup into a pool of Sharpedo? That would be classic!"

"Hey!" Piplup yelled. Then the two Pokémon glared at one another before they jumped at each other, disappearing into a cloud of dust.

Pikachu sighed at this; it really ticked him off when Cyndaquil and Piplup would argue like this. Giving in, he hurried forward and dragged Piplup away from Cyndaquil while Buizel dragged Cyndaquil away from Piplup. But when the two Pokémon broke loose and fought again, a loud roar made them quiet. The roar came from Mamoswine, Dawn's biggest Pokémon.

"Will you two keep it down?" he roared irately. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Mamoswine," Pikachu apologized for the two arguing teammates. "We were just talking about what to do for tonight, that's all. What do you think we can do?"

Mamoswine just grunted. "Sleep."

"Boring!"

Infernape had gotten up and called this out. Like Ash, Infernape had a feisty spirit and he was far from the Chimchar that had been abandoned by Paul, his former trainer. The Fire/Fighting ape-like Pokémon had stood up and leaned nonchalantly on one of Mamoswine's tusks. The large Twin Tusk Pokémon glared down at him and shook him off, but Infernape didn't drop the smile.

Then Infernape told him, "Sleeping during Halloween night sounds so boring! Besides, we got candy for tonight!"

"Candy?" Mamoswine's eyes now opened wide at the reference of this. "Did you say...candy?"

"Yes sir!" Sudowoodo, Brock's most cheerful Pokémon, spoke up. "Kit Kat or Reese's Peanut Butter Cups?"

Now Mamoswine was fully awakened by this and stood up, pawing the ground. "Chocolate?" There was silence. Then he said... "CHOCOLATE!"

Buneary bounced over to Pikachu and clung onto him (making him blush) as she screamed, "Just give him something to shut him up!"

Staraptor took command of this at once, for he reached into a bag and fished out a big box of Skittles and tossed them to Mamoswine. But it hit him on the side of the head and made him snort with indignation.

However, Staraptor didn't really pay attention, for he kept saying over and over again, "You wanna Skittles? Do ya, boy? Do ya?"

"That behemoth isn't a dog!" Pachirisu reminded him.

"It's better than nothing," the Predator Bird Pokémon retorted. Throwing a box of M&M's at the Ice/Ground type Pokémon, he called out, "You wanna M&M's? Do ya? Do ya?"

Pachirisu was about to say something when Pikachu held her back. He explained to her, "Just let him go. Mamoswine's cured now," he added as he pointed to Mamoswine, who was happily eating the candy tossed to him.

For a few moments, there was silence as the Pokémon ate their first round of candy. Since they were spending the night in some spooky-looking woods, this was probably a good place to spend Halloween. Then, a few silent minutes later, there was a rustling sound from the bushes and that made the Pokémon look up in terror. But it was only Torterra, the only powerhouse on Ash's team, for he lifted himself out of the bushes he was sleeping in.

"How about we play Bobbing For Berries?" the massive Continent Pokémon suggested.

"Nah," Pikachu yawned.

Then an idea hit him. It was a great idea. Pikachu just had a horribly great idea.

So he announced, "How about we tell some scary stories to each other? Whoever tells the best scary story wins!"

"Repulsive!" Togekiss, who was the prompt and haughty mother-figure of the group, sniffed. "Anyone who tells these stories will give children horrid nightmares!"

Gible retorted, "Come on, Togekiss! Lighten up! These stories are just folktales anyways!"

Togekiss sniffed, "Says the dragon child who can't perfect a Draco Meteor." She still hadn't liked Gible for accidentally using a failed Draco Meteor on Piplup, its target.

Pikachu could see the young Pokémon swell up with anger and scrunch up his face as if he had bitten into a lemon. Then Gible waddled up to Togekiss, turned around on the spot, and wagged his behind right in front of her. Anger replaced the disgust on Togekiss' face and she held out a wing, ready to use Air Slash on him.

"Guys, that's enough," Pikachu scolded them, leaping in between them. Turning to the other Pokémon, he asked them, "Who else agrees with the scary stories?"

"I do!" Buneary said right away, bouncing over to Pikachu and snuggling up against him. The electric rodent felt himself turn red at this, but he didn't say anything else.

Infernape raised a hand. "Sure thing!"

Mamoswine didn't say anything, for he had fallen fast asleep.

"I suppose a scary story or two won't hurt," Sudowoodo said. "What's the prize?"

Pikachu walked over to the candy bag and, without looking, groped his way through the pile of candy inside. Grabbing hold of a small box, he pulled it out and held it high in the air to show the other Pokémon. They all gasped with awe and their eyes went big as they stared at the box with wonder.

Noticing their stares, Pikachu smiled and explained, "Whoever tells the best scary story and the scariest will receive this Wonder Ball! I'm sure everyone is familiar with the Wonder Ball?"

"Oh man! I love those!" Piplup exclaimed, his beak watering. "Dawn says that she loved those since she was little! I just love the chocolate on the outside and the candies on the inside!"

Suddenly, Gible spoke up, "Wait a minute. Normally, there'd be characters from Disney on in the Wonder Ball. So why are there Pokémon instead?"

"I guess that's the way Sinnoh makes them," Pikachu guessed. Clearing his throat (and seeing that Mamoswine had opened his eyes to see the Wonder Ball), he raised it into the air and went on, "So whoever comes into second place will get a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup gift basket. And any Pokémon in third place will get a Kit Kat gift basket!"

Croagunk chuckled. "Gimmie a break."

The other Pokémon laughed at that little joke for a little bit before Pikachu went on, who also laughed. Croagunk perhaps had a good story to tell.

Pikachu continued, "Finally, those who come in any other place than the other three I mentioned will get any piece of candy from the bag here. But you have to keep your eyes closed when you do that. If you get some candy that you don't like, trade it with the Pokémon that didn't come in first, second, or third places. Any questions?"

"I have a question!" Happiny, the baby of the Pokémon (kinda), spoke up. "Who'll go first?"

No one said anything at first, except for Mamoswine as he said, "Who invited the kid?"

"Wait a moment," Pikachu told him. Turning his head to Happiny, he asked her, "Happiny, are you sure you wanna hear scary stories?"

Happiny nodded. "I can handle it! My species and our evolutions can handle tough stuff!"

Then the other Pokémon began to argue about this until Pikachu used Thunderbolt in the air and Iron Tail on a rock to stop them. Those acts made the other Pokémon quit arguing and look back at him.

Pikachu called out, "Since Happiny wants to hear some stories and tell one of her own, she can stay. So who do you want to start with?"

"You," Torterra said.

"ME?" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked with shock (not literally).

Infernape folded his arms and nodded. "Yeah, what Torterra said. It was your idea to tell some scary stories and let others tell their tales for a prize. So you can have the honors to telling us the first story. But I wanna tell the next story!"

"No, I wanna!" Piplup shouted out. Then, in a snooty voice, he added, "Besides, Dawn keeps me out of my PokéBall all the time."

"Just because you're too much of a wimp to get in one..." Infernape began.

Pikachu stepped into the fight, intended on stopping the fight. But then he added, "What about me, Infernape? I HATE going into any PokéBalls."

The Fire/Fighting type Pokémon looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Not you, Pikachu. You're awesome!"

Pikachu gave him a nod of respect before he turned to the group while Infernape and Piplup sat down. "Anyways, I would be honored to tell you the first story of the evening. Who agrees?"

All the Pokémon cheered. There was no scolding or jeering among the crowd.

Satisfied as he stood in front of the campfire, Pikachu raised his voice to announce, "Let the Scary Story Contest...begin." And breaking the fourth wall, he turned to the readers and said, "Stay tuned, and don't miss these scary tails! Get it?" he added, laughing at his little joke.

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: So that's what I've got for now! Anyone who reviews can give me whether it's good or bad. But PLEASE don't make the review a flame. I'd have to use it for some S'Mores baking. Constructive criticism is allowed, but don't make it too harsh.**

**Plus, I loved the idea of putting the Wonder Ball as the prize. I loved those when I was a little kid and I kinda still do. But those are rare now, and there's a possible chance that they aren't making any more. And I know that this is being made before Halloween, but since it'll be fall soon, it'll make it sound like it's spooky.**

**And if you review on every chapter of this FanFic, please leave a message saying of which Pokémon can tell which story. As in this case, you can decide which tale the Pokémon can tell. One more thing: I will also send up a poll saying which Pokémon can go next for what chapter.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. The Ralts That Stood On A Grave

**AvatarCat11: It's time to start another episode of Pokémon Scary Tales, and Pikachu is the first one up front. After some time of thinking, I decided that since Pikachu is going to tell the story first, it'll go from him to Piplup then to the other Pokémon that have been caught in order.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the upcoming story that's going to show up. But like I said before, it's gonna be in Pokémon form with Pokémon on there. There could be some humans on there, but they're only in the stories. However, I might make it to where Ash, Dawn, and Brock show up at the end.**

**So now, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me. And I also don't own any of the scary stories on here. I just altered the stories to make them Pokémon style.**

**Updating Date: September 21, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Ralts That Stood On A Grave_

When the Pokémon gathered around the campfire, Pikachu checked to see if they were quiet. Mamoswine was asleep as usual, Togekiss looked rather grossed out be scary stories, and Infernape looked really excited. All of the other Pokémon, however, looked a little nervous, but they also wanted to hear this scary story.

"Everyone ready?" Pikachu called out.

All the Pokémon nodded.

Pikachu nodded with satisfaction. "Good. This story used to scare Ash when we were travelling in the Hoenn region. It's called 'The Ralts That Stood On A Grave.'"

The Mouse Pokémon cleared his throat and began.

_"__Some Pokémon belonging to beginner trainers in the Hoenn region were at a party. And the way I see it, it must've taken place in around the early or late eighties. Anyways, these younger Pokémon were all discussing how creepy the graveyard nearby was._

"_'Don't ever go in there after dark and stand on a grave. Whoever is underneath will pull you in,' a male Aron said._

"_'__Hah! That's a silly superstition!" a female Ralts laughed._

"_Aron glared at her and retorted, '__If it's such a superstition, then how about you go out there right now and stand on a grave? I'll give you a two-dollar bill if you do.'_

"A two-dollar bill?" Croagunk spoke up, his eyes shining greedily. "That sounds like my kind of thing."

Togekiss rolled her eyes. "Keep your selfish thoughts to yourself, selfish child."

Quickly, Croagunk got to his feet, growling, "You wanna bring it, you pompous queen? I'll give you something to call selfish!"

"Stop with the fighting!" Infernape howled, bounding in between the two quarrelling Pokémon. "Can't you see that Pikachu's tellin' a story here?" When they lowered their heads, the Flame Pokémon snorted and said to Pikachu, "Continue, buddy."

"Thanks," Pikachu said, and he was going to start the story again.

But it was interrupted thanks to Sudowoodo saying, "Say, aren't those two-dollar bills rare?"

"Well, how about those golden dollar coins?" Piplup said. "I've heard that those are REALLY rare!"

"Enough with the money!" Pikachu growled. "Now let's get back to the story."

"_Ralts, eager at the thought of even one two-dollar bill, agreed. But before she left, he gave her a knife, saying, 'Plunge this into the ground after you've stood on a grave. That way, we will know you were really there.'_

"_So Ralts left for the graveyard as she gripped the knife in her hand. All around her, graves cast frightening shadows and she repeated to herself, 'I'm not scared.' But she was. She jumped at every noise she heard. But she had to prove her bravery, and get a whole gold piece._

"_She chose a grave quickly, stepped onto the soft earth in front of the stone, and waited. She stood for one full minute, shaking in fear."_

Buneary shivered at this. She didn't like where this was going. She wished more than ever to cuddle next to Pikachu, but she couldn't because he was telling a story.

Mamoswine was waking up, opening an eye to sneak a box of Skittles over to him. But when he was hearing the story, he froze in place, waiting to hear what happened. Now that he was hearing the story, he couldn't try to get back to sleep.

"Looks like Mamoswine's awake for once," Gible muttered.

_"Soon, Ralts decided she had been there long enough! She stabbed the knife deep into the ground and made to leave. But she couldn't. Because you know why? It's because something had clung onto the skirt-like thing that you see on a Ralts. Something was holding her back! She screamed in terror, convinced that the grave's dweller was trying to pull her into the ground! She writhed and tried to escape, screaming and crying all the while. Then she finally collapsed to the ground._

"_The next morning, when she hadn't returned, the other Pokémon got concerned and went to the graveyard to find her. They found her at the grave, dead. The knife was in the ground, pinning the skirt-like thing that you see on a Ralts. Without even realizing it, she had plunged the knife into the skirt-like thing and pinning her where she stood, making her think it had been someone trying to pull into the grave. She had died of fright."_

Pikachu looked around to see if the Pokémon were either gaping in awe or shivering with fright. It was true; some were gaping in awe while others hid their faces as if they were about to see something scary. But Mamoswine was shaking all over, gulping down an entire box of skittles before going over to his normal spot.

"Mamoswine, did you like it?" Torterra asked him when he settled next to his fellow large Pokémon.

"No," the Ice Tusk Pokémon gulped. "It happened to a cousin of mine once. I promised myself that I'd never hear this again. But it's all Pikachu's fault that I have to hear it again!"

Pikachu defended himself, "Look, I didn't know. And I'm sorry if I scared you in any way."

Mamoswine was still shaking, but he managed to say, "It's okay. And I'm sorry too. It's not your fault."

"No problem," Pikachu reassured him. He was the peacemaker of the group, ready to forgive and forget, but he could get angry if he was pushed to his limit. "So who's up next?"

Piplup raised his flipper. "I'm next!"

The Pokémon looked at one another in confusion about this. Only Pikachu nodded, telling him, "Go ahead, Piplup."

Mamoswine smiled at this now. For some reason, he wanted to tell a scary story of his own.

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: I'm sorry if this is a little shorter than the last chapter, but at least I tried my best! And I wanted to get this first story over and done with because I hated imagining that picture in the Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark book.**

**Now if anyone reviews, they can give a suggestion about what story Piplup will tell. After that chapter, you can start voting for what Pokémon can tell the upcoming story and which one.**

**And if anyone reviews, you'll receive virtual Pikachu plushes with a witch's hat, a broom, a black cape, and a trick-or-treat bag in its paw. I know Halloween's only a month away still, but it's better to get prepared early than never.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Clinking Coins

**AvatarCat11: I'm coming up with a new story for the Pokémon Scary Tales FanFic. Of course Piplup will be next to tell the next scary story, and this one will be one that I quite remember from one old storyteller from the time of slavery in America.**

**This storyteller I'm talking about is Uncle Remus. I started listening to some of his stories ever since I saw the old Disney movie called Song Of The South. That's the movie with Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. I even heard that there was a movie that came out in around 2006 or 2007 about the adventures of Brer Rabbit.**

**Anyways, that's enough ranting from me. Let's go on with the summary and the updating date.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, and the scary story on this chapter had been originally told by Uncle Remus.**

**Updating Date: September 23, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Clinking Coins_

Pikachu looked around to see that the other Pokémon were getting settled to hear the story that Piplup was going to tell. He could also see Mamoswine whisper something to Torterra swiftly before stepping closer to the campfire. Despite being an Ice type Pokémon, he didn't look really uncomfortable as he warmed himself by the fire. That was due to being part Ground type.

Seeing this, Pikachu felt bad for scaring Mamoswine by accident. He had no idea that what had happened in that story had actually happened to his cousin. But then, he thought back to the times when Team Rocket would try and capture him. Despite hating Team Rocket, he didn't wish for that death to claim them or anybody else.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone stopped talking and cuddled closer to the campfire as Piplup called for silence. Pikachu sat near Ash's tent, eager to listen what his friend had to say.

But Cyndaquil called out, "How come Piplup gets to go next? I can tell a better scary story!"

"Piplup asked if he can go next. Remember?" Staraptor reminded him, laying a wing on his back.

Cyndaquil didn't look convinced, but he fell silent after that.

Piplup took a Kit Kat Bar from his candy bag, ate one half, and announced, "My story is called Clinking Coins." He cleared his throat and began:

"_An old female Honchkrow got very sick and died. She was a widow with no living family at all, so her neighbors washed her body and dressed her in her fine silk robes, for a Honchkrow was attracted to sparkly stuff. Because she had died with her eyes open, they kept them closed by covering them with two gold coins they found in her wardrobe."_

"Nice," Croagunk snickered. "She and I have something in common!"

Togekiss looked ready to reprimand the Poison/Fighting type Pokémon for being greedy. But however, they were interrupted by Torterra who stomped over in between them.

"There! You two happy now that I'm between you two?" the Grass/Ground type Pokémon snapped. After a nod, he told Piplup, "I wanna hear the rest of the story."

Piplup nodded and went on with his scary story.

"_When the carpenter (a Magmar), who had made her coffin, returned to nail it shut, he saw those two gold coins and eyed them greedily."_

"Ewww," everyone said and laughed. Even Mamoswine was laughing at this, and Pikachu was happy to see him joining with the other Pokémon.

But Pikachu remembered something that had happened in the Kanto region during the Battle Frontier. Ash had been possessed by the ghost of a greedy king from a missing city and made him battle Brandon, the Battle Pyramid king, earlier than usual. Fortunately, that ghost finally left Ash's body and he was back to his normal self.

"_'How shiny they are! I want them so!' Magmar said breathlessly. He plucked them off the old Honchkrow's eyes and bounced them in his palm. Then he noticed the old one's eyes wide open and staring at nothing. It disturbed him a lot, but he wanted those coins. So he quickly nailed the coffin lid on so he wouldn't be able to see her eyes._

"_'Ha! Now you can't see anything!' he jeered, pocketing the coins."_

Buneary gulped. "That's not good."

Pikachu turned to her and asked her, "Why?"

"It's wrong." It was Buizel who had spoken; his usually gruff voice had a note of seriousness. "If you rob the dead, the consequences will be bad. I heard a story like that before."

"You don't say?" Pikachu commented. "Tell you what. When your turn comes, you can tell this story to us."

Buizel smiled at him. "Thanks, little buddy."

"_That night, it was very windy. The wind howled and moaned, making a whistling noise. But it was not a pleasant noise, that's for sure._ _Magmar put the gold coins in little tin and put them on his bedside table. Then he tried to go to sleep, trying to ignore the rain since he was a Fire type._

_"'In the middle of the night, he woke and heard a rattling, the sound of those coins being shaken in their tin. The wind howled and howled. Then he heard a very spooky voice chanting._

"_'Who's got my money? Who? Who?'_

_"The coins rattled louder and the wind howled louder._

"'_Who's got my money? Who? Who?'"_

Cyndaquil shivered with fright as he burrowed himself under the dirt, not wanting to hear this anymore. Of course he didn't like Piplup for hogging Dawn's attention, but he had to admit that the story he was telling was scary.

"_Magmar was very frightened and clutched his blankets in terror as the voice asked again:_

"'_Who's got my money? Who? Who?'"_

"'_Oh Lordy Lord Above!'" he wailed._

"_The wind howled louder, the coins rattled and rattled, and the voice kept asking: "'Who's got my money? Who? Who?'"_

_"And Magmar cried: 'Lordy Lord Above!_

_"Then something came bursting through the door in a rush of wind. It was the old Honchkrow, her eyes wide open but seeing nothing. _

"'_Who got my money! Who? Who?'_

_"Then, with a long pale wing, she pointed at Magmar and said:_

"'_YOU'VE GOT IT!'"_

In an instant, Piplup leaped toward where Cyndaquil and started drumming his feet on that mound. Cyndaquil rose from the dirt, screaming in terror as he raced towards Torterra for safety. He leaped into the tree on Torterra's back, but Piplup followed him there and started spooking him more. And when Cyndaquil tried to leap away, Piplup began following him.

"STOP IT!"

Infernape had rushed forward and blocked Piplup's path with a threatening Flamethrower attack. The Penguin Pokémon tried to get out of the way, but Infernape grabbed him and held him close to his face.

Then, with fury, he growled, "What's wrong with you, Piplup? Scaring Cyndaquil like that?"

"He deserved it, hogging all of Dawn's attention," Piplup whined.

"He's just a kid!" Buneary protested. "Can you just stop scaring him?"

Piplup whined in return, "But if I scare him enough, then he won't hog all the attention!"

Disappointed in that, Pikachu stood up and rasped to the Water type Pokémon, "Then you should be ashamed of yourself, Piplup. He's younger than you are, and since you're older, you're supposed to be a role model to him. What kind of friend are you to him?"

Piplup's eyes watered with shamed as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it like that," Pikachu retorted. "You just put yourself in danger of maybe not having a prize when this is all over. And when we have another gathering like this one day, you're gonna tell your story last. Don't make me catch you doing that again."

His head still drooping, Piplup nodded and walked away until he was hiding behind Mamoswine, who was now eating a pack of Gummy Bears. Pikachu knew that he was too harsh, but if there wasn't enough discipline and friendship, Pokémon would keep arguing all the time. He knew that Ash and his friends wouldn't want that.

Then, breaking the silence, Sudowoodo broke the silence by saying, "If it's all right with you fellows, maybe I should tell the next story."

Pikachu focused on the competition and allowed Sudowoodo to stand on the meeting rock. "By all means, Sudowoodo. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: Sorry if it's short again, but I hope you folks like it! Will someone get the number one prize? Will Piplup apologize to Cyndaquil for scaring him too much? And can some other Pokémon come around and join the party?**

**One more thing: WHY am I talking like this?**

**Plus, if anyone reviews and gives me an idea for a scary story for Sudowoodo to tell, then I can give you some virtual frosted sugar cookies with orange icing and black sprinkles.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Never Mind Them Melons!

**AvatarCat11: I'm sorry if I've been neglecting my Pokémon Scary Tales story. I don't know why I keep neglecting it, but I promise you I'm updating this as soon as I can.**

**Plus, I'm going to try and find some scary stories from . It's this great website where you could read American folklore. And it's really good for scary stories.**

**But that'll be enough for now. Now let's go on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any scary stories I'm putting in here. I'm just mixing them up a little for a Pokémon twist.**

**Updating Date: November 24, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Never Mind Them Melons!_

Pikachu watched as Piplup sulkily waddled over to behind Mamoswine, who was pawing the ground with his large foot. The Electric mouse knew he was a bit too hard on Piplup, but he had to make the message clear: he could not go on with terrorizing Cyndaquil. Speaking of the little Fire type, Pikachu looked over to see where he was.

There was Cyndaquil, shaking with fear in the tree on Torterra's back. Pikachu ran over to the large Pokémon and climbed up the tree to where Cyndaquil was. The Fire Mouse Pokémon had flinched when Pikachu came up to him, but he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey Cyndaquil," Pikachu told him kindly. "You wanna hear Sudowoodo's story?"

Cyndaquil sniffed. "Yeah."

At this, he jumped down to the ground with a soft thump. Pikachu followed him shortly with another soft thud.

"As I was saying," Sudowoodo was telling everyone, "it's time for ME to tell a scary story. It's called 'Never Mind Them Melons.'"

He cleared his throat and began:

"_Well now, about old Gabite, he didn't believe in ghosts. Not one bit. Every Pokémon in town knew the old log cabin back in the woods was haunted, but Gabite just laughed whenever folks talked about it. He thought they were nothing but stupid old tales."_

"How can he not believe it?" Buneary exclaimed with shock.

"I know!" Pachirisu agreed.

Staraptor spoke, "Some of us Pokémon don't believe that much in ghosts or spooks. Like me, for example."

"Staraptor?" Pikachu said in surprise. "YOU don't believe in those?"

"Nope," the Predator Bird Pokémon told him. "But I believe that demons are real."

Pikachu nodded in an uncomfortable way before Sudowoodo went on.

"_Finally, the blacksmith, a Machamp, dared Gabite to spend the night in the haunted log cabin. If he stayed there until dawn, the blacksmith would buy him a whole cartload of melons. When Gabite asked him what kind of melons, the blacksmith said watermelons. Gabite was delighted. Watermelon was his absolute favorite fruit."_

The Pokémon snickered at this.

"_He accepted the dare at once, packed some matches and his pipe, and went right over to the log cabin to spend the night. Gabite went into the old log cabin, started a fire in the fireplace, lit his pipe, and settled into a rickety old chair with yesterday's newspaper. He was so sure he would win this deal and nothing could go wrong..._

_But as he was reading, he heard a _creaking_ sound. Looking up, he saw a contorted little creature with glowing red fire-like eyes taking the seat beside him. It had a long forked tail, two horns on its head, claws at the ends of its hands, hooves on its hind legs, and sharp teeth that poked right through its large lips."_

Piplup shivered. "That sounds gross."

"And scary!" Togekiss added. Then... "What is that disgusting little creature, anyways?"

"A demon. Duh!" Croagunk yawned before tossing a few gummy worms into his mouth.

Sudowoodo glared at the Toxic Mouth Pokémon for maybe revealing spoilers. Then the Rock type Pokémon continued telling his story.

_"There ain't nobody here tonight except you and me," the creature said to old Gabite. It had a voice like the hiss of flames. Gabite's heart nearly stopped with fright. He leapt to his feet. _

_"There ain't going to be nobody here but you in a minute," Gabite told the gnarled creature."_

The Pokémon laughed at this, exchanging amused looks while they were at it.

"That's what I should say if Team Rocket takes me to a cave," Pikachu chuckled.

_He leapt straight for the nearest exit, which happened to be the window, and hi-tailed it down the lane lickety-split. He ran so fast he overtook two rabbits being chased by a wolf. But it wasn't long before he heard the pounding of little hooves, and the gnarled creature with the red eyes caught up with him. _

_"You're making pretty good speed for an old man," said the creature to him._

_"Oh, I can run much faster than this!" Gabite told it._

Once again, laughter from the Pokémon erupted.

_He took off like a bolt of lightning, leaving the gnarled creature in the dust. And the strange little creature didn't dare follow him after that. As he ran passed the smithy, the blacksmith came flying out of the forge to see what was wrong. _

_"Never mind them melons!" Gabite shouted to the blacksmith without breaking his stride. _

_Old Gabite ran all the way home and hid under his bed for the rest of the night. After that, he was a firm believer in ghosts and spooks, and he refused to go anywhere near the old cabin in the woods._

As Sudowoodo finished his story, everyone laughed. This wasn't much scary, but it did make everyone feel amused.

"I gotta admit," Mamoswine admitted, "but that story is funny!"

Even Infernape, the one who hadn't been raised to have fun thanks to Paul, started laughing. He was on his back, chortling so much he rolled into Torterra.

Torterra got up and walked away, saying, "Watch it, Infernape."

"Sorry," Infernape replied, chuckling nervously.

Pikachu jumped onto the large parley stone and announced, "Our first three Pokémon had told their stories before the others due to us asking them. But now, how about we vote for who will tell the next scary story?"

All of the Pokémon cheered.

"Good!" Breaking the fourth wall again, Pikachu turned around and added, "Make sure you also vote, readers. Vote, and you'll hear more scary stories! Don't go away!"

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: I'm sorry I took too long in updating this. I guess I was just dawdling too much. But I hope this chapter is good so far even though it's short.**

**Today's Thanksgiving, everyone out there. Today, I'm thankful for many things like family, friends, and nature. I'm also thankful for the reviews I'm getting on my other stories.**

**And remember, vote for whoever Pokémon or story you want to tell which story. I already got Buneary figured out.**

**So see ya next time! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Heartbeat

**AvatarCat11: I already put up a vote for who should tell the next story for Pokémon Scary Tales. And I've decided on who should tell the nest story. Thanks to Buneary being voted first, she should tell the first story. I just wanna say "I'm sorry, Demon Heartless Wolf." But don't you worry; I'll pair Togekiss up with a story soon.**

**Anyways, this is one of my favorite stories I read on the American Folklore website. And I think I can introduce a new Pokémon onto this chapter. In fact, I might introduce a new Pokémon in another chapter soon.**

**Enough of that now! Now's the time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I'd make new evolutions in the Unova region. But since I don't own Pokémon (and never will), that doesn't happen.**

**Updating Date: December 13, 2011**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Heartbeat_

"Okay, who did everyone vote for to choose the next story?" Pikachu asked everyone. Reading through the poll, he blushed really hard when he said, "...Buneary."

At that, Buneary jumped up, looking surprised. "M-Me?"

Infernape gently pushed her forward, saying, "Yeah, you! Go on!"

But right before Buneary came forward, something happened.

Suddenly, as all of the Pokémon sat around the campfire, they heard a giggling noise. Thinking it was a demon, Pikachu leaped to his feet and arched his back like a cat, ready to strike.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

Right when he finished saying that, a bright pink ball appeared, temporarily blinding the other Pokémon. Pikachu himself had to look away, wishing he could find out what this being was so he could chase it away. Nobody would dare mess with his friends while HE was around! But when the light died away, he gasped when he saw who it was.

It was a female Mew. In fact, she looked like the Mew from when Pikachu and Meowth were captured and brought to the Tree Of Life. And she had quite a jealous look on her face.

"You got a story to tell?" the New Species Pokémon asked Buneary. "Let's hear it."

Buneary replied, "Sure. It's called Heartbeat." She cleared her throat and began:

"_Something was going on. Primeape felt it in his bones. Mawile was too happy, too jolly. No female Pokémon could be that upbeat and still be faithful to her husband."_

"Boy, does that sound so dumb," Torterra yawned. "Who would think that?"

Buneary shrugged and replied, "Don't know. But I hope Ash doesn't think of Dawn like that."

Pikachu knew better than that, though. He knew he and Ash were too occupied in their Pokémon Master quest to settle down and have girlfriends. But even though Ash and Dawn were friends, Pikachu was sure his Trainer had feelings for the beautiful blunette girl.

Buneary continued on, _"Primeape sat down to a delicious, warm meal every night and Mawile just sang to herself as she washed up. What kind of female could be cheerful doing dishes? Try as he might, Primeape never heard anything that hinted of a secret romance. It drove him crazy. Life was not this perfect."_

Happiny laughed. "Paranoid much?"

Cyndaquil shrugged. "I guess so."

"_Maybe Mawile was seeing the milkman or the grocer. Primeape started getting up early in order to see who it was that delivered the milk. To his displeasure, the fellow looked as if he'd been born several centuries ago."_

"See?" Happiny told the other Pokémon. "Even a baby like me can tell if something's wrong with that guy."

"_Then Primeape started doing the food shopping, and checked out every single male employee in the local grocery store. They were either prehistoric relicts, like the milkman, or still baby Pokémon. _

"_Later that month, Primeape was over at his father-in-law's house working in the garage when he overheard his father-in-law call to Machoke…Mawile's high-school boyfriend. Now he knew! He knew why she was so happy all the time. Mawile's parents must have told her that Machoke was coming home from business, and she was planning on running off with him."_

Pachirisu called with protest, "No she's not, you thankless ingrate!"

"Please let me finish this part," Buneary begged her friend. "Then you can say your comments."

The squirrel-like Pokémon gave a huff of protest, but she sat down anyways.

"_Enraged with jealousy, Primeape was waiting in the kitchen when Mawile got back from her church. As he roared out his rage at her, she told him that she wouldn't love any other man but him. But he was beyond reason. He snatched up a sharpened steak knife, howling: "You've cut out my heart! Now I'll cut out yours!" Primeape leapt around the table at her and ripped her still-beating heart out of her chest. After the kitchen became a mess, he sailed out the back door into the dark night and flung her still-beating heart over the side of the bridge that spanned the creek next to their home."_

Nothing could exactly describe the scene that was about to take place. At first, the Pokémon just sat there, looking on in shock and a mix of anger. Then...all Hades broke loose. At the end of their unstoppable rage, all the trees around them had lost their leaves and the grass was burnt.

Infernape, who was one of the Pokémon to burn the leaves off the trees, was the first to roar, "How dare he do that! That evil maniacal..."

"I know!" Piplup shouted, looking angry. "If I were there, I would've shoved this burnt stick up that jerk's-"

"Moving on!" Pikachu called, interrupting them.

Buneary gave a loving "Thank you, Pikachu," to him and went on.

"_Primeape cleaned up the messy house with extreme care and buried Mawile's frail body deep in the woods out of town. Then he wrote several letters, carefully mimicking Mawile's writing, and mailed them to himself and her parents. Within a few days, everyone in town believed that Mawile had been secretly seeing another Mawile from the next town, and they had run away together. _

"_Late one evening, he went out to the bridge to gloat in triumph over his unfaithful wife. _She got what she deserved,_ he thought."_

"And we think you'll get what _you_ deserve in return, maggot," Staraptor snapped to the person in the story.

"_As he stood staring down at the water, he felt a vibration under his feet. _Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum._ It floated softly through the air, a rhythmic thudding. _Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum._"_

Buizel stared on in horror as he rasped, "What was that?"

"Payback," Croagunk told the Sea Weasel Pokémon, snickering.

"_Primeape's hands began to tingle as he recognized the soft thudding beat. It was the same beat he had felt when he held Mawile's beating heart in his hands._

"Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum.

"_The heartbeat rang in his ears, thundering so loud he was afraid it would wake the neighbors."_

Mamoswine snorted, "Good! Let it wake 'em!"

"Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum._Primeape clapped his hands over his ears and ran to the house. But he could not escape the terrible sound: _Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._ Even the tiles seemed to vibrate to the slow, steady rhythm._

"Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum._ It sounded like a heart-beat. _Her_ heartbeat. _Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum.

_Primeape screamed in terror and flung himself out of the house, running toward the bridge as the heartbeat grew louder and louder in his ears. Primeape leaned over the railing and shouted, "Curse you, Mawile!"_

Pikachu retorted, "You mean 'Bless you!'"

"Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum.

"_With a wild shriek, Primeape flung himself off the bridge like a diver, and he was smashed to death on the rocks below. Underfoot on the bridge, the pavement still vibrates to the beat of a dead heart. Forever. _

"Ta-dum. Ta-dum. Ta-dum."

When that was done, the Pokémon shivered at the thought of hearing the heartbeat. They thought they could hear a heartbeat right about now. But Pikachu managed to recover and tell himself it was a story.

Mew was the first to break the silence. "Well...that was quite a story, don't you think?"

"I quite agree," Togekiss replied, looking a little disturbed. "But where did this man's spirit go off to?"

"Not heaven, that's where he's not goin' to, sweet-cheeks," Croagunk snickered.

Togekiss gave him a glare, but Pikachu told them, "Let's not get into another fight. Now how about we make a new vote for who gets to go next?"

All the Pokémon cheered.

"Good!" Pikachu cheered along with them. Breaking the fourth wall again, he added, "Don't forget to vote, everyone! And don't go away!"

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat11: I hope everyone likes this chapter like the others. And yes, I did add a bit of Pikachu/Mew, Pikachu/Buneary, and Ash/Dawn.**

**Plus, I'm happy that Mew's here in this story, and I hope some are happy too. I'm making a bit of a rivalry between Mew and Buneary, and I have Heartless Demon Wolf to thank. And this is the same Mew from Lucario And The Mystery Of Mew, one of my very favorite Pokémon movies.**

**Now it's time for the review thing. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get virtual cookies with reindeer and Christmas trees on them. Just remember that Christmas is in the air. And I'm gonna post a new poll that looks like the old one, but with new changes.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	6. Boo Hag

**AvatarCat12: Someone had asked me if Togekiss can be added after Buneary. I promised that person that I'll have her tell a story after Buneary. And guess what? I'm gonna keep that promise!**

**Plus, another of my friends named Canada Cowboy, had started reading this story. And believe it or not, he liked this story so far. So Canada Cowboy, this chapter's gonna be interesting. And I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me. And neither does this story.**

**Updating Date: February 6, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Boo Hag_

The Pokémon were still muttering bad stuff about the Primeape that killed his wife and feeling sorry for Mawile. Pikachu, however, was thinking of something. Not all Primeape were bad; Ash even caught a Primeape when they were still travelling in Kanto.

"Yo, Pikachu," Buizel spoke up, looking over at the Mouse Pokémon. "What're you thinking about?"

"Eh?" Pikachu asked, looking back at him. "Nothing. Just that...Ash had a Primeape once."

Hearing this, all the other Pokémon began mumbling with guilty looks on their faces. Pikachu wanted to tell them that not all Primeape were bad, but they would find out soon.

"Excuse me, but may I tell the next story?" Togekiss asked. When Pikachu nodded, she began telling the story. To their surprise, she had dropped her posh British accent and started speaking in a thick Southern accent.

"You know how they say some folks are lucky at cards and some are lucky at love? Well, that fit Machoke to a 'T'. He was the best poker player in the entire county, but for some odd reason, he couldn't find himself a wife. Oh, he proposed to several females and even got accepted by a few. But they always got sick a day or two before the wedding, and it was bye-bye Machoke.

"After the third time, Machoke was mighty discouraged, and his Pa felt real sore for him. They worked together in the family grocery store, and Bobby would sometimes sit on top of the pickle barrel and tell his Pa all his woes."

"Poor guy," Piplup sighed. "I feel the same way."

Infernape rolled his eyes. "You're not talking about that Maril again, are you?"

Piplup just glared at him.

"His Pa told him to hang in there because a nice lady was on her way. Neither of them believed it, but it made both of them feel better to hear it said. Well, the day after their talk, the old lady who propelled her stuff through the swamp to deliver milk and eggs to the market had a long talk with Machoke's Pa. Seems she had this Gardevoir who was yearning for a husband with a good steady job, and the old woman thought Machoke would do it nicely. She suggested that they introduce the pair at the next dance, and Pa agreed.

"The night of the dance, Bobby's Pa insisted that Machoke dress in his best. Machoke was just dragging his feet a little, remembering all the females who played him false and not wanting to go, but his Pa dragged him out anyway. Well, the moment he clapped eyes on the blue-eyed red-lipped Gardevoir from the swamp, he was head over heels in love. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day. Her skin was as white as fresh fallen snow. And her voice was low and very sweet like honey."

Infernape's head flame grew bigger and redder the more he heard of this beauty. He laid down on his stomach and gave a sigh, ignoring the Pokémon staring at him in a weird way. Togekiss just gave the Flame Pokémon a disgusted stare before going on.

"The pair cuddled and cooed and waltzed the whole night long, and when the sun rose, Machoke was all for bringing his new love before the visiting priest who delivered his sermons in the store (since there weren't no church in that district) and getting married at once. Well Gardevoir was willing to get married, but not by a priest.

"'Let's just go to Lilycove City and have the judge marry us,' she said to Machoke. And he was so smitten he agreed, though it would be quicker and easier to just walk a mile down the road to see the priest. By the next evening they were wed. And Machoke brought his pretty bride to the nice little log cabin he rented just down the road from the family grocery."

"How romantic!" Buneary sighed, glancing at Pikachu as she said this. "I wish I could do that with a future mate."

However, Pikachu saw Mew glare jealously at Buneary as she said this. The New Species Pokémon looked like she was going to attack her on the spot, but she didn't. Instead, she took a big bite out of a Kit Kat Bar before glaring at Buneary again.

"Ugh. Disgusting," Croagunk retched. "I hate romance."

"Then why do you wanna listen?" Buneary snapped before Togekiss went on.

"It had a nice front porch with a swing, a big bedroom on the second floor and a big attic with a window that could be made up into a second guestroom should his new trainer-in-law care to visit from her home in the swamp.

"After fixing him a nice dinner, Machoke's new wife sat in the rocking chair near their bed while Machoke yawned and watched her lovingly. She cuddled under the warm blanket, knitted, and hummed as his eyes grew heavy. He didn't wake up until early the next morning, when his new wife crept into bed all hot and sweaty and fell asleep at once.

"When he asked her where she had been, she wouldn't answer him. Machoke was mighty sure that his wife had snuck out on him on their wedding night. But when she got irritable and her eyes blazed when he questioned her, he grew frightened and backed down."

"...okay. What just happened there?" Happiny asked.

"Heck if I know. I'm hungry," Mamoswine grunted. He tore the package of a Sour Patch Kids bag open with his tusks before eating them like a dog.

On the other hand, Staraptor had a clue. "Maybe she's pregnant? It can cause mood swings."

"How do you know that, huh?" Cyndaquil asked with a raised brow.

"Um...before I met Ash, I saw a pregnant woman with mood swings," Staraptor replied. He remembered it when he was a Starly, sitting in his nest with his brothers and hearing the woman shout about her being pregnant.

Togekiss waved off another conversation by going on with her story. Although she did think to herself, _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Life took on an odd pattern for Machoke. During the day, everything was perfect. Gardevoir was sweet and beautiful and loving. She kept the house sparkling clean and cooked him tasty meals of Oran Berry soup or Rawst loaf. But each night, she refused to come to bed after dinner. Like their wedding night, she sat up singing and rocking and knitting until he was asleep and did not come to bed till just before dawn. She was always sweaty and touchy when she came to bed, and went to sleep before Machoke could question her.

"Machoke was very confused and upset by this behavior, and he finally confided in his Pa one morning after opening up the store. His Pa was awful worried. The visiting priest had gone on to his next village, and there was no one they could consult but the local medium Hypno near the Safari Zone. So he sent his Pokémon to her with a couple of Bluk Berries as a gift.

"Hypno knew all about magic and was an excellent herbalist. Local Trainers or their Pokémon went to her when they were sick, on account of the doctor lived at Dewford Island. When she heard Machoke's story, she told him to pretend to go to sleep that night and watch what his new wife did. Then he was to come back and tell her everything. He agreed.

"The next evening, he pretended to fall asleep while his wife rocked and sang in her chair. Then he followed her up to the attic and watched through the crack in the open door in horror as she sat down at the spinning wheel and spun off her skin, leaving only pulsing red muscles and blue veins. She was a terrifying sight as she sprang through the window and flew off into the night."

There was a complete silence after that. Then, every Pokémon except for a few began to shudder at the thought of a Pokémon like that. Mamoswine went behind some pine bushes and threw up in there for about thirty seconds. Pikachu could feel his fur bristle at the description of the thing that was spoken. And Infernape's smile had slowly turned to one of disgust.

After all of that was over and done with, the Pokémon started muttering among themselves; even Togekiss couldn't go on yet. She remembered one of her old master's friends telling her about this tale. Now it sickened her to even go on.

"Ewww!" Buneary squealed in disgust with Pachirisu. "That's SO disgusting!"

"Hehe...that suits me just fine!" Croagunk chuckled.

Buneary glared at him, but she didn't say anything.

"Man...that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard," Buizel spoke up, shivering.

"You said it," Mamoswine mumbled in reply, pushing away some Jolly Ranchers he was going to eat. "I think I've lost my appetite."

Gible stared at him with shock. "You're not hungry anymore? That's going onto Ripley's Believe It Or Not: Mamoswine Refuses To Eat!"

Mamoswine glared at him, but he said nothing. Togekiss cleared her throat, bracing herself for what was to come before going on.

"Machoke ran out to the outhouse and was sick after he saw her. Who...or what...what was this monster he married? Did he not know who...or what...he had kissed? Machoke felt a lot more sick and reluctantly went back to bed at his house. He was still trembling and in shock when Gardevoir, looking like a normal Pokémon again, crept back into bed by dawn, and had trouble behaving normally at breakfast.

"As soon as he could get away, Machoke ran to the home of the conjure Hypno at the Safari Zone. He told her about the spinning wheel and the horrible skinless creature who flew away from his attic.

"'A boo-hag,' Hypno said at once. 'You've married a boo-hag.'"

"Boo hag?" Sudowoodo asked.

Togekiss looked sheepish. "That's the name of the story I'm telling you. I apologize." Then she went on with her story.

"'What's a boo-hag?' asked Machoke." Togekiss saw Pikachu smirk a bit at the little running gag.

"'A Boo-hag is a witch and a shape-shifter,' Hypno explained. 'She lures male Pokémon or even their Trainers into her trap and delivers them to her Boo-Daddy, who eats their flesh and gnaws their bones. And that's what she'll do to you and your Pa if you don't get rid of her first.'

"Hypno told Machoke to buy himself some blue paint. As soon as the boo-hag left the house that night, he was to spread blue paint on every window frame and every door frame and make sure it was two coats thick. A boo-hag couldn't fly through a window or even door painted blue. And if she didn't get back into her skin before sunrise, she would be trapped without it and be revealed for the monster she really was. He was to leave one tiny window unpainted and keep it open a bit so the boo-hag could jam through. Then he was to fill up her skin with salt and pepper, which would burn her up from the inside out. And Machoke promised to do exactly as Hypno woman said.

"That night, Machoke lingered over his dinner of roast beef, looking with sad eyes at the pretty Gardevoir sitting across from him. He knew she was a monster inside, but it was so nice to have a pretty and kind wife in his home. He hated to see her go. But he didn't want to get eaten by a Boo-Daddy, and that was his fate if she stayed."

"Good thinking, man," Pikachu said, nodding in approval.

Piplup looked around at Cyndaquil, who was shivering in the tree on Torterra's back. He almost had the urge to scare the Fire Mouse Pokémon again, but he held it back. He didn't want to risk another scolding from Pikachu. So he sat still and rocked back and forth, listening to the story.

"He went up to their bedroom and pretended to fall asleep while she rocked and sang and knitted. Then he followed her quietly upstairs and put some salt and pepper into her skin after her ugly red-muscled blue-veined figure flew out the window to her Boo-Daddy. He spent the rest of the night painting every door and window frame with blue paint, leaving only one small unpainted window open in the cellar. He nailed it up so that it would open no further than a crack, just as Hypno taught him. Then he hid himself behind a large chest of drawers up in the attic to wait for the boo-hag.

"Just before dawn, the boo-hag came flying up to the attic window. As soon as she touched the blue frame, she gave a shriek of pain and rage. Machoke listened as she flew around the house, testing each window and door and howling like a phantom when it burned her skinless hands."

Infernape looked even more grossed out and horrified as he heard the shrieking. Despite being a tough Pokémon, he still got the shivers when he heard this tale. He took one look at the red-and-blue lollipop he was eating, gave it a disgusted look, and threw it away.

Happiny flinched at the thought of the shrieking. She cuddled closer to Mamoswine, who let her cuddle next to her. Thinking of how a tough Pokémon like her could get scared, he listened on to Togekiss' story.

"Then she found the little window in the cellar, and he heard the thump as she landed beside it. This was followed by a painful whimpering sound as she squeezed and squeezed herself through the narrow opening, the window shaking and rattling from the effort. Her skinless red muscles and blue veins were tearing painfully against the rough wood.

"The boo-hag flew up three flights of stairs into the attic and squeezed hard into her skin as fast as she could. She just barely got it on when the first light of dawn shone over the horizon. And that was when the salt and pepper did their magic, burning the boo-hags body from the inside out. With a scream of agony, she flung herself out the attic window. The glass shattered everywhere as she tried to fly away, tearing at the skin to get it off.

"But it was too late. She exploded into tiny pieces right over the swamp, and the gators had them a mighty feast of cooked boo-hag for breakfast that morning."

"Make sure you eat it good! You can't give it back!" Mew spoke up impishly.

"So Machoke was once again without a wife. But bachelordom looked better to him after that, and he never went looking for a wife again. 'Course, after he made a pile of money in oil, the females started chasing him. But that's another story!"

When Togekiss finished her story, she bowed low before perching back on the tree on Torterra's back. All the Pokémon looked at her with amazement as she gave them a smile; they had no idea she was that good at

"Wow, Togekiss," Pikachu exclaimed. "How'd you do the Southern accent thing?"

The Jubilee Pokémon looked over at him. "Princess Salvia, my former master, had a friend who is an expert on Cajun tales. I picked up her Southern Cajun accent well, perhaps."

"Well, that was awesome, Sugar Queen!" Croagunk chuckled. "You all right, you know that?"

Togekiss smiled back at him.

"Who should tell the next story now?" Gible asked.

Pikachu, breaking the fourth wall once again, added, "The readers will. We'll wait until they decide."

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Those who have been waiting for another chapter, there you go. This might be my longest chapter yet in this story, and I'm sure you can see an Avatar: The Last AirBender reference in there. And besides my other epic series, I think I might continue this as well.**

**Anyone who reviews this chapter will receive virtual sugar frosted cookies with the pink or red icing. Flames are not allowed on this story or any other of my stories; they WILL be put out with Katara's WaterBending or Toph's EarthBending. Constructive criticism is allowed as long as it's not harsh or turns into a flame.**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Raw Hide And Bloody Tusks

**AvatarCat12: All right, I've decided. I've already done three of Dawn's Pokémon, so I'll change it up a bit. This time, this chapter will have a Pokémon that is NOT one of Dawn's Pokémon. Sorry to those who are her fans. But I won't tell you WHO yet. That's something you'll all have to see for yourselves.**

**So without any further ado, let's go ahead with the disclaimer. But first, thanks to you all for reviewing so far!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon. And I don't own any of the stories I put in. I'm just Pokémon-ifying them. Plus, part of this chapter's name is after a song that was also sung on Happy Feet 2. So I don't own the song.**

**Uploading Date: February 29, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Raw Hide And Bloody Tusks_

"So...who's up for telling the next story?" Mew asked the Pokémon.

Infernape suddenly danced on his legs, raising his hand and calling, "Me! Me! Pick me!"

Pikachu looked over at the Fire type Pokémon from beside Buneary. He felt that, over the last few chapters (breaking the fourth wall in the process), his team didn't get to tell their story. That went for Brock's Pokémon too.

So he finally said, "Okay then, Infernape. You can tell your story."

"Awesome!" Infernape let out a whoop of joy while fist-pumping the air. After calming down, he went on, "My story is called Raw Bones And Bloody Tusks. Prepared to be...spookified!" He cleared his throat and began telling his story.

"Spookified?" Croagunk asked, looking skeptical. "That's not even a real word!"

Infernape glared at him, but he started his story.

"Way back in the deep woods of Petalburg, there lived a skinny old woman who had a reputation for being the best conjuring woman in Hoenn. With her untidy black-and-gray hair, funny eyes (one yellow and one green) and her crooked nose, Old Betty was not a pretty picture, but she was the best person who could fix what ailed a man, and that was all that counted.

"Old Betty's house was full of herbs and roots and bottles filled with conjuring medicine. The walls were lined with strange books brimming with magical spells. Old Betty was the only one living in the Hollow who knew how to read; her granny, who was also a conjurer, had taught her the skill as part of her magical training.

"Just about the only friend Old Betty had was a tough mean ugly old Mamoswine-"

"Hey!" Mamoswine roared. "That was mean!"

"What?"

"My species is _not_ ugly!" Mamoswine roared. "We're majestic Pokémon!"

Infernape let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, watch your mouth next time," Mew warned him as he went on with his story.

"Anyways, about the only friend Old Betty had was a tough mean old Mamoswine that ran wild around her place. It dug so much in her kitchen garbage that all the leftover spells were affecting it. Some folks swore up and down that the old Mamoswine sometimes walked upright like man. One fellow claimed he had seen him sitting in the rocker on Old Betty's porch, chatting away to her while she stewed some potions in the kitchen. But everyone discounted that story on account of the fellow who told it was a little too fond of moonshine. "

Gible giggled, "Heh-heh. Moonshine." Then... "What's moonshine?"

Togekiss replied, "It's some kind of drug that makes you a bit insane. I would not dare try any if I were you."

"I don't wanna go crazy!" Gible squeaked. "Thanks for the warning!"

"'Raw Hide' was the name Old Betty gave Mamoswine, referring maybe to the way it looked a bit like some of the dead Piloswine come butchering time down in Petalburg Hollow. The Ice type didn't mind the funny name. He kept following Old Betty around her little cabin and rooting up some more kitchen leftovers. He even walked to town with her when she came to the market to sell her medicines.

"Well, folks in town got so used to seeing Raw Hide and Old Betty around town that it looked mighty strange one day around hog-driving time when Old Betty came to the market without him."

Buizel frowned. "Where's Raw Hide?"

"'Where's Raw Hide?' the owner asked as he accepted her basket full of home-remedy potions."

Mamoswine chuckled. "Talking along the story aren't we?"

"The liquid in the bottles swished in an stirring manner as Old Betty went on: 'I ain't seen him around today, and I'm mighty worried. You seen him here in town?'"

"'Nobody's seen him around today. They would've told me if they did,' the market owner said. 'We'll keep a lookout fer you.'

"'That's mighty kind of you. If you see him, tell him to come home at once,' Old Betty said. The market owner nodded agreement as he handed over her weekly pay.

"Old Betty fussed to herself all the way home. It wasn't like Raw Hide to disappear, especially not the day they went to town. The man at the market always saved the best scraps for the mean old Mamoswine, and Raw Hide never missed a visit. When the old magic woman got home, she mixed up a potion and poured it onto a flat plate.

"Where's that old hog got to?" she asked the liquid."

Croagunk chuckled. "Uh, I believe it's up there in the sky."

Togekiss didn't laugh, but she gave Croagunk an amused look. It seemed to Pikachu that, after hearing stories and telling one of her own, she had gotten a sense of humor.

"It clouded over and then a series of pictures formed. First, Old Betty saw the good-for-nothing hunter that lived on the next ridge sneaking around the forest, rounding up Mamoswine that didn't belong to him. One of them was Raw Hide."

"Then she saw him taking the hogs down to Hog-Scald Hollow, where folks from the next town were slaughtering their razorbacks. Then she saw her partner, Raw Hide, slaughtered with the rest of the Mamoswine herd and hung up for gutting. The final picture in the liquid was the pile of bloody bones that had once been her Mamoswine, and his scraped-clean head lying with the other heads in a pile."

Torterra gulped. This was not good, especially killing the Pokémon of a witch. If that was the case, things would not go pretty for the hunter.

Even Croagunk raised his eyebrows at this. He was all for eating meat, but as for eating the meat of a Pokémon belonging to a witch...he had nothing to say about that. Besides, eating the meat of a Pokémon made him sick; that, he could admit loudly.

"Old Betty was infuriated by the death of her one and only friend. It was murder to her, plain and simple. Everyone in three counties knew that Raw Hide was her friend, and that lazy Pokémon-stealing, good-for-nothing hunter on the ridge was going to pay for slaughtering him."

Mew giggled. "Oh, he will!"

"Old Betty tried to practice white conjuring most of the time, but she knew the dark secrets. She pulled out an old secret book her granny gave her and turned to the very last page. She lit several candles and put them around the plate containing the liquid picture of Raw Hide and his bloody tusks bones. Then she began chanting: 'Raw Hide and Bloody Tusks. Raw Hide and Bloody Tusks.'

"The light from the windows disappeared as if the sun had been snuffed out like a candle. Dark clouds billowed into the clearing where Old Betty's cabin stood, and howls of dark spirits could be heard in the wind that pummeled the treetops.

"Raw Hide and Bloody Tusks. Raw Hide and Bloody Tusks."

Pikachu shuddered at hearing those howls. Unknowingly to him, he had snuggled up against the woolly fur of Buneary, who blushed when he did this. Mew was glaring at them with obvious jealousy, but that didn't matter for now.

"Betty continued the chant until a bolt of silver lightning left the plate and streaked out through the window, heading right in the direction of Petalburg Hollow. When the silver light struck Raw Hide's severed head, which was piled on the hunter's wagon with the other hog heads, it tumbled to the ground and rolled until it touched the bloody bones that once inhabited its body."

Torterra shivered, unable to stand what he was hearing. He looked down at the Swedish Fish he was eating before shoving them away, unable to eat.

Cyndaquil, who had hopped out of Torterra's tree, asked him, "What's wrong?"

"The description," Torterra replied, shuddering. "I remember a Geodude telling me a story like that when I was a Turtwig."

"Buddy, don't worry about it," Cyndaquil reassured him, sounding a bit confident for a baby Pokémon. "It's just a folktale. Just relax and hear the stories until your turn."

Torterra gave a sigh of relief before listening to more of Infernape's story.

"As the hunter's wagon rumbled away toward the ridge where he lived, the enchanted Raw Hide called out: 'Bloody tusks and bones, get up and dance!'

Immediately, the bloody bones reunited themselves into the skeleton of a Mamoswine walking on its hind legs, as Raw Hide had often done when he was alone with Old Betty. Then the head hopped on top of his skeleton, and Raw Hide went searching through the woods for weapons to use against the hunter. He borrowed the sharp teeth of a dying Persian, the claws of a long-dead Charizard, and the tail from a rotten Zigzagoon and put them over his bloody head and bones."

"Strange sense of fashion, he has," Pachirisu remarked in a Yoda-like way.

Buneary nodded. "Yeah. And kinda gross at that."

"Then Raw Hide headed up the track toward the ridge, looking for the hunter who had killed him. He slipped passed the thief on the road and slid into the barn where the hunter kept his Ponyta and wagon. Raw Hide climbed up into the loft and waited for the hunter to come home.

"It was twilight when the hunter drove into the barn and unhitched his Ponyta. The Fire Horse Pokémon snorted in fear, sensing the presence of Raw Hide in the loft. Pondering on what was disturbing his usually-calm partner, the hunter looked around and saw a large pair of scarlet eyes staring down at him from the darkness in the loft.

"The hunter frowned, thinking it was one of the local kids fooling around in his barn."

"Eh...wrong answer, doc," Staraptor said in a Bugs Bunny-like way.

"Land o' Goshen, what have you got them big ol' eyes fer?' he snapped, thinking the kids were trying to scare him with some crazy mask.

"'To see your grave,' Raw Hide rumbled softly. The hunter snorted irritably and put his Ponyta into the stall."

Cyndaquil tilted his head to one side. "Hmmm...doesn't this sound familiar?"

Piplup nodded. "Yep. It's from Little Red Riding Hood."

"'Very funny,' the hunter said. When he came out of the stall, he saw Raw Hide sidling forward a bit further. Now his luminous yellow eyes and his Charizard claws could clearly be seen.

"'Land o' Goshen, what have you got them big ol' claws fer?' he snapped. 'You look stupid!'

"'To dig your grave,' Raw Hide droned softly."

Happiny shivered. "That's so creepy. I'm glad I'm almost ready to evolve."

Pikachu turned to her in confusion. "How can you be sure you're almost ready to evolve?"

"It's a natural feeling," the baby Pokémon merely replied.

"His voice was a deep rumble that raised the hairs on the back of the hunter's neck. He stirred uneasily, not sure how the crazy kid in his attic could have made such a scary sound. If it really _was_ a crazy kid.

"Feeling a little spooked, he hurried to the door and let himself out of the barn. Raw Hide slipped out of the loft and climbed down the side of the barn behind him. With rarely a rustle to reveal his presence, he raced through the trees and up the path to a large moonlight rock. He hid in the shadow of the huge stone so that the only things showing were his shiny yellow eyes, his long Charizard claws, and his Zigzagoon tail."

"This sounds so scary!" Mew exclaimed, cuddling up next to Pikachu.

Buneary turned her head to glare at the Psychic type Pokémon. She didn't care if Mew was a legendary Pokémon, but no one should touch her Pikachu! Except for her...and Ash...in a trainer-and-partner way.

"When the hunter came level with the rock on the side of the path, he gave a startled yelp. As he stared at Raw Hide, he gasped: "You nearly knocked my heart outta me, you crazy kid! Land o' Goshen, what have you got that crazy ol' tail fer?"

"'To sweep up your grave,' Raw Hide boomed, his bewitched voice echoing through the forest, louder and louder with each echo.

"The hunter took to his heels and ran for his cabin. He raced passed the old outhouse, passed the wood pile, over the rotting fence and into his yard. But the zombie Mamoswine was faster. When the hunter reached his porch, Raw Hide leapt out from the shadows and loomed above him. The hunter stared in terror up at Raw Hide's gleaming yellow eyes in the big Mamoswine skull, his bloody bone skeleton with its long Charizard claws, sweeping Zigzagoon tail, and glossy sharp Persian teeth.

"Land o' Goshen, what have you got them big ol' teeth fer?" he gasped desperately, stumbling backwards from the terrible figure before him."

Staraptor shuddered. "Three guesses what."

"'To eat you up, like you ate me!' Raw Hide roared, falling upon the sinful hunter. The thief gave one long scream in the moonlight. Then...there was silence, and the sound of crunching.

"Nothing more was ever seen or heard of the lazy hunter who lived on the ridge. His horse also disappeared that night. But sometimes folks would see Raw Hide roaming through the forest in the company of his friend Old Betty."

Infernape looked around at his audience, happy that he got their attention. Then, putting on his best spooky voice, he finished the story.

"And once a month, on the night of the full moon, Raw Hide would ride on the hunter's Ponyta through town, despite being a heavier Pokémon. He would wear the old man's blue overalls over his bloody bones and tusks with a hole cut-out for his Zigzagoon tail. In his bloody Charizard-clawed hands, he carried his raw Mamoswine skull, lifting it high up the full moon for everyone to see and gasp in awe."

Infernape finished the story and looked around at the Pokémon. They were exchanging amazed and horrified looks; Mamoswine was the only one muttering angrily. A wave of regret washed over Infernape; he wasn't trying to insult the Ice Tusk Pokémon.

"Hey," he said to the large Pokémon while the others talked about the story. "You okay?"

"No!" Mamoswine growled. "That story made my species a killer!"

Infernape rolled his eyes. "You don't _know _that, Mamoswine. Besides, it's a folktale and a scary story. And those two aren't real. So get over it! ...okay?"

Mamoswine merely grunted and started pawing the ground, making Infernape think he was going to fight. Instead, Mamoswine collapsed down onto the ground and closed his eyes, falling asleep right away.

Deciding to ignore this, Pikachu called, "So who wants to tell the next story?"

"Isn't it up to the readers?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Pikachu chuckled with embarrassment. Turning to the fourth wall, he called, "Be sure to vote for the next Pokémon to tell the next story! Until next time!"

_To be continued..._

**...**

**AvatarCat12: This took a bit of a while for me to finish due to being distracted and all. So I'm sorry for the long wait. Besides, I'm almost done with my Avatar Cat Book 2 story; it's got only two more chapters to go. And if you want to choose which prize you can get when you review this chapter.**

**So if you're prepared for some reviewing, feel free to press the review button any time you wish. Flames will NOT be allowed on this story or any other story of mine; those who don't like the stories I write don't have to read them. Those who do like them, thanks very much! Constructive criticism is allowed, but don't make it too hard.**

**See ya next time!**


	8. Houndoom And The Devil

**AvatarCat12: I think this is the time to update another Pokémon Scary Tales chapter. And you know what else I think? I think this might also be the shortest chapter of this story. To those who think so, I'm sorry. This scary story is quite short, but it's also got some humor on the side.**

**I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long while. I've been distracted a lot, but I'm gonna try and upload as much as I can. Though I'm putting some stories up for adoption.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. And neither do any of these stories I'm telling.**

**Uploading Date: April 27, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_Houndoom And The Devil_

Pikachu sighed as Mamoswine kept rumbling angrily about the story Infernape told. He just had the urge to tell him to let it go, but he didn't want to be flattened by his large feet. So he busied himself in helping himself to a Crunch bar before letting to Pokemon gather together again.

But just when Buizel stood up to tell his story, the bushes rustled yet again. Pikachu saw all the other Pokémon got into defensive positions, ready for battle. Just when the rustling stopped and everyone relaxed, they heard familiar voices.

"Prepare for trouble! Uh...I think!"

"And make it double! Say the line right, Wobbufett!"

Pikachu groaned. "Ugh...I think I know who that is."

At that moment, several Pokémon leaped out of the bushes. The first was a bipedal cat with a coin on his forehead and its fellow Pokémon from Team Rocket. It was Wobbuffet who had spoken after Meowth. Beside them were Seviper, Yanmega, Carnivine, and Mime Jr.

"Way to go, Wobbuffet!" Meowth spat. "Now we can't finish our motto without you screwin' it up!"

Wobbuffet just shrugged. "Okay."

"Team Rocket!" Infernape snapped as he got to his feet. "What're you doing here?"

Meowth gave his friends a glare before going on, "Well, you see, Jessie and James went to the same party the other twerps are havin'. Not to cause trouble!" he added at the unbelieving glares he was receiving. "But anyways, they left us in ta woods for the night, and we was wonderin' if we can stay for the scary stories? What do you tink of that?"

There were a few moments of silence at that. Then Togekiss sighed, "You can stay with us for the night. But any slip-ups, and we shall send you back. Understood?"

"Yeah!" Wobbuffet, who wasn't listening that much, cheered.

"Okay," Buizel said. "It's my turn now and the story's called 'Houndoom And The Devil.'" So he cleared his throat and began:

"Houndoom was a nasty guy who beat his wife and kids and was an all-round bad dude. So the Devil came and hauled the poor guy away with him."

"He beat his family all day?" Buneary gasped.

Meowth added, "Now I'm all for stealin', but beatin' girls? That's unforgivable!"

"Glad you think that way," Buizel said before going on.

"On their way to Hell, Houndoom asked the Devil if he was thirsty, and ol' Lucifer said he was. So Jack somehow persuaded the Devil to turn himself into a coin so he could buy them both a drink from a handy tavern. Only he stuck the Devil into his bag which had a cross on it, and wouldn't let the Devil out until he agreed to give him another twelve months of living."

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Meowth cackled, down on his back and laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Wobbuffet copied him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mime Jr. copied them both.

Buneary looked over at Mime Jr. then back at Meowth. "What's up with him?"

It was Seviper who answered. "It's what he does best. In fact, that's what any Mime Jr. do best."

"The Devil didn't have much choice in the matter unless he wanted to live forever in a coin bag. So he agreed and Houndoom let him out.

"Houndoom went back to his wicked ways, figuring he could repent and get religion during the second half of his stolen year. He thought that would be good enough to keep the Devil away."

"Of course," Yanmega muttered, shaking her head. "When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Huh?" Pikachu and Meowth asked her.

Yanmega replied, "It's an expression."

"Only Houndoom kept putting off the time when he would change his ways until he opened the door one day and found the Devil on his threshold. Away went the two, going down to the gates of Hell. When they passed a great big tree full of apples, Houndoom asked the Devil if they could get some apples for a snack to eat on their way to Hell."

"The Devil agreed, so Houndoom gave the Devil a lift into the branches so he could pick them some fruit. Once ol' Lucifer was up the tree, Houndoom rested his forelegs on the trunk and carved a cross in the bark with his claws so that he couldn't come down."

Carnivine chuckled, "Once again, he got owned!"

"You said it, brother!" Croagunk cackled.

"Let me down!" shouted the Devil, but Houndoom wouldn't let him down until he promised to never come after him. Then Houndoom rubbed out the cross carved into the bark with his horns until you couldn't see it, and the Devil was free. The Devil stomped off without another word, and Houndoom could do whatever he wanted from then on.

"Well, Houndoom got worse and worse as the years rolled by. But all good things come to an end eventaully, for his body got so wore out that he died. His spirit went straight to the pearly gates, but Saint Peter refused to let such a vile guy into Heaven."

Torterra nodded. "Good."

"So Houndoom was forced to go down to Hell. But the Devil barred the door as soon as he saw him coming and wouldn't let him into Hell either."

Torterra stared around him. "Was I the only one who didn't see that coming?"

Seviper nodded smugly. "I think I knew that along."

"Show-off," Buizel muttered before he went on with his story.

"'Go away and don't come back!' the Devil told Houndoom. 'Go back where you came from!'"

"'How am I supposed to get back in the dark?' he grumbled. 'Give me a lantern.'

"So the Devil threw a chunk of molten fire out to Houndoom, who took it for his lantern and went back to earth. There, he wanders forever through the swamp and marshlands of Earth, a bitter spirit whose only delight is in luring the unwary to their doom with his light."

When the story was finished, the Pokémon stared at Buizel for a few minutes. Then...

"LLLAAAMMMEEE!" Croagunk called.

"Hey, don't hate the player! Hate the game!" Buizel retorted.

Seviper hissed, "Not to mention short!"

Pikachu quickly got in between them and held out his arms. He didn't want any arguments to burst out during the night, especially with Pokémon that were normally enemies. When Buizel, Croagunk, and Seviper glared at him, Pikachu used a Thunderbolt to separate them.

"That's enough," he said, ignoring the looks the others were giving him. "If anyone else wants to come up and tell a story, they can." To the readers (and breaking the fourth wall), he told them, "Just leave a review and tell us who you want to tell the next story."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Well, here we go, everyone! I hope that's good! And I hope I did good in introducing Team Rocket's Pokemon into the story.**

**Tomorrow's my birthday, and anyone who reviews this chapter will be able to go onto the mini talk shows I make before each chapter. Oh, and they and everyone else can get virtual cookie cakes and ice cream of their choice. Flames are not allowed on here, but advice and constructive criticism are.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Playing Piano

**AvatarCat12: I'm very sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long while. I know I've been saying I got distracted a lot...and I have! But the Internet was also out for a while yesterday, so I took the time to continue some stories to keep my mind off of WOW for now.**

**Anyways, today's been three years since we got two of our dogs, Reese and Sony. They're three years old, and they were born two weeks apart from each other. But still...I can't believe it's been three years already! But anyways, enough of that for now. Let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon will never belong to me. Neither will these stories.**

**Uploading Date: July 21, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Playing Piano**_

Pikachu couldn't help but bristle a bit when he saw Meowth and his henchmen talking with the other Pokémon. He knew the both of them were enemies ever since Ash started his journey in the Kanto region years ago. But since he had heard rumors that Meowth once lived on the streets, he could try and give him a chance.

So Pikachu rose to his paws and called, "Everyone! I have an announcement to make, Since Meowth and his friends are here now, I'd like to say that...that..."

"Hey, I don't like ya neither, but get it over with, okay!" Meowth called.

"Fine," Pikachu growled through gritted teeth, cursing himself for hesitating. "Since Meowth and his friends are here now, I'd like to say that...Meowth can tell this upcoming story."

Meowth's eyes went wide. So did his friends' eyes. Meowth was the one who squealed, "Really? M-Me? Ten all right! I'll tell da best story I can...with no romance! It's called 'Playin' Piano!'"

Then he cleared his throat and began his story.

"Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT!"

All the Pokémon except Meowth raised their brows at this. What did that sound come from?

"Tangrowth winced when his wife Sunflora hit the wrong note on the piano for the thirty-third time that day. He knew it was the thirty-second time because he kept count as he went about his daily chores, cleaning the lighthouse in Olivine City, checking up on the supplies, and even fixing the rowboat.

"But Tangrowth blamed himself for his wife's latest mania. He knew he should never have taken Sunflora to attend the concert when that concert pianist came to Olivine City. But it was a very special occasion, and everyone they knew was going."

"So why'd you go there with her?" Yanmega asked rhetorically.

"So Tangrowth and Sunflora went too. And Sunflora decided that from now on, what she wanted more than life was to play the piano.

"Tangrowth tried to talk her out of it, for no one in her family was any good at music. But Sunflora was a stubborn Pokémon. If she couldn't find a darn way, she'd make one! Before Tangrowth could even gather ten pieces of firewood, she bought a cheap used piano that was always out of tune and hauled it over to the island (south from Olivine) on her brother's fishing boat. From that day on, it was nothing but practice, practice, practice."

"She's a stubborn one," Croagunk sighed.

Seviper agreed, "Tell me about it." The two Poison types ended up high-fiving each other...but Seviper had to use his tail for that.

"Morning, noon, and night, Sunflora sat at the piano with her piano book open, plunking away at the keys. At first, there wasn't much to hear, and Tangrowth could easily ignore the sour sounds. But after a few months, she got better...and worse. There were parts of the song that sounded good, but she never EVER got that one line right.

"There was nowhere on the small island that Tangrowth could go to get away from the dreadful sound of the piano, even when he sat in his favorite rocking chair out in the shed with cotton in his...wherever his ears are at."

Buneary and Pachirisu let out small giggles at this. Meowth glared at them and asked, "What's so funny?"

Pachirisu giggled, "Nothing. Just thought you said...never mind. Go ahead."

Meowth let out a little "Tank you!" before going on.

"Sunflora's new hobby was the source of much strife between the two, who had never argued before. Now they argued every day about the Grass type's piano playing.

"'At least try to learn to play another song,' Tangrowth begged.

"But Sunflora was a stubborn Pokémon and replied, "I won't learn another song until I master this one. You've got to practice to get better." And at that, she went back to her piano and started playing again. Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT. Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding."

Wobbuffet sighed. "That music sounds so nice."

"Nice?" Piplup asked with incredulity. "Sounds like a Chimecho getting run over by a car!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?" Torterra asked. "You retarded?"

"Yeah! I got Pop Tarts right here!" Wobbuffet said, pulling said pastries out.

Torterra muttered "Sorry I asked" and went back to listening to the story.

"Things got tenser the day a storm roared down onto the island. Both Tangrowth and Sunflora were holed up together in the lighthouse hour after hour after hour. Tangrowth just had nothing to do but sit about and carve wooden Psyducks, which he did. And Sunflora had nothing to do but playing the piano. Hour after hour after _hour_. Around four, Tangrowth leapt to his feet and shouted at his wife to stop playing the blasted song. But she leapt to _her_ feet and retorted that she was going to practice until she got it right. And that's what she did.

"Then all of a sudden, something in Tangrowth snapped."

"Oh my," Togekiss gasped. "Whatever did he do?"

"After that, he felt bad about the way he chopped up the piano with his hatchet and Cut attack. After all, it WAS a valued instrument. Try as he might, he couldn't feel too bad about doing the same to Sunflora."

"Oh, he so did NOT!" Infernape roared. But he calmed down as he said, "At least it wasn't as bad as the story Buneary told us."

Buneary gave him a stern look.

"Tangrowth put on his rain poncho, took up a shovel, and dug a grave out back of the shed. He buried all the little pieces of Sunflora along with all the little pieces of her piano. He figured she would have wanted it that way in death. That night, with the storm raging and pounding at the island and the lighthouse rattling and shaking in the blast, Tangrowth got the best sleep he had in months. No more piano playing. EVER."

"Looks like things are back to normal then," Gible muttered.

"After the storm blew itself out, Tangrowth spent the rest of the day cleaning the...whatever blood a Grass type has...off the floor and walls of the lighthouse. Don't ask me if a Grass type bleeds, 'cause I don't know! After that, he did his daily duties and noted in the log-book that Sunflora was swept out to sea by a huge wave while patrolling the beaches, helping her brother (a male Sunflora, heh-heh) look for shipwrecks.

"In the middle of the night, he was suddenly startled awake by a familiar sound. Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT. Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding."

"Scratch that. It's not normal," Gible added after hearing that.

Buizel nodded. "You bet that's not normal. I have a knack of seeing supernatural stuff."

"Tangrowth sat bolt upright, letting a swear word slip. It sounded just like his wife playing on the piano. This was impossible, he was thinking. Sunflora was buried behind the woodshed.

"So Tangrowth leapt out of bed and felt around for his axe. _Darn!_ he thought._ I must've left it in the shed!_ So he prepared his Power Whip attack and carefully stepped through the door into the main room. To his astonishment, he saw a glowing green glowing piano standing in the place where Sunflora had once put it. The keys of the ghostly green piano were now playing all by themselves."

Carnivine shivered. "Stuff just got real there!"

Piplup added, "You mean spooky!"

"Yeah, whatever," the Bug Catcher Pokémon mumbled.

"Dah-dah-dum-dum-BLAT. Dum-dum-BLAT-BLAT-ding!"

Meowth saw them exchange worried looks before he went on, "Then he heard Sunflora's voice from the stairway leading up to the light. 'Tangrowth, I told you this over and over again. I ain't going to learn another song until I master this one. You should have listened to me!'

"Quickly, Tangrowth whirled around and gazed up the stairs. Standing a third of the way up was the translucent white figure of his dead wife, glaring sternly down at him. And in her leaf-like hands, _she held his axe_."

When Meowth finished his story, the Pokémon kept looking behind them to see if the ghostly Sunflora would show up any minute. When they turned back to Meowth, they could see him look like he wanted to impress them.

"Wow, Meowth..." Pikachu croaked. He hated to admit it to his enemy, but Meowth sure did cook up a good scary story. "Your story was...was..."

"Scary," Staraptor spoke up, his feathers ruffled. "Not as scary as some stories, but scary enough. Besides, I've never liked pianos."

Cyndaquil gave him a weird look. "Like you don't believe in ghosts?"

Staraptor looked offended. "Well, that's different!"

Pikachu, wanting to hear some more scary stories, spoke up. "Anyways, guys, we're getting so far here! So who wants to tell the next story?"

"Like you said, Pikachu, the readers gotta vote," Piplup said. To the fourth wall, he called out, "Stick around!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Again, I'm sorry if I hadn't uploaded in a while; I've been really busy lately. Plus, I heard about what happened in Colorado with the shootings during the new Batman movie. I hope that killer finds judgment in Hell, and I hope those who died find peace in heaven. Sorry if I was ranting a lot about that killer.**

**Anyways, read and review, folks! Those who do will get a virtual Pokémon doll, a Pokémon from Team Rocket. That Pokémon can either be from today or from the past. Flames will NOT be allowed, but advice and constructive criticism are welcome anytime. And as usual, you (the readers) get to vote who goes next!**

**See ya next time!**


	10. The Gothitelle In The Veil

**AvatarCat12: Hey folks. Recently, I've gotten reviews that say that I copied these down and replaced the character's names with my own and I can't write about it. That got me thinking: maybe I should stop writing FanFiction stories...for a while. I feel like I made a mistake in writing these stories.**

**Sorry if there's not any more talk after this...but I DID enjoy Thanksgiving, and I hope you all did too. But anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: **I know I don't own this series, and I also got this idea from . It's a fun website about folklore from America, especially the scary ones. You might recognize some of the lines on there, but I changed it a bit, and I hope you don't mind.**  
><strong>

**Uploading Date: November 23, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

_**The Gothitelle In The Veil**_

"Mind if I can tell the next story?" Seviper hissed.

Pikachu eyed him with a wary look. "How come?"

Seviper replied, "I heard of this story, and it's Mexican. If there's one thing I like as much as my fangs, it's Mexican tales. So can I tell it?"

"That's up to Pikachu," Piplup told him.

"Sure," Pikachu said with no hesitation. "When do you wanna start?"

"After I eat those malt balls." At that, the Fang Snake Pokemon bent his head down and scooped some chocolate malt balls into his mouth. When he swallowed them whole without chewing (for snakes could do this in real life), he began the story.

"He had not expected to meet the lady of his dreams, but there she was, strolling along in the moonlight beside the cemetery. Carlos (a male Bisharp) quickened his pace until he was level with her, hoping for a sight of her face under her veil.

"Carlos made a few comments about the beautiful night and the lovely weather, anything to keep her talking. The lovely Gothitelle stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He caught a glimpse of dark eyes glinting behind the veil."

"That's what I like about a woman," Infernape sighed. "Dark eyes, be they black or brown."

"Womanizer," Togekiss sighed. Infernape ignored her as Seviper continued his story.

"'What is it you want?' she asked.

"'A date, Señorita. Just a little date,' the Bisharp replied, smiling at her.

"She paused and said, 'I do not know. Ask me again in this place at this time tomorrow night, and we shall see if we can go on this date. Until tomorrow, Senior."

"Carlos felt his heart leap in his metal chest. So she was playing hard to get, eh? Well, that was fair enough. He would be able to see her again tomorrow, and then she would fall into his arms!"

Croagunk chuckled. "Good luck, man! You'll be needing it!"

But Meowth looked trouble. "Yeah, she's pretty, but there's something about her I don't like."

Seviper continued the story, "The next day dragged by for the infatuated Bisharp, and he had trouble concentrating on his training with his trainer. But at last he was free and running the few blocks to his trainer's home to change into a suitable outfit while he was at the store.

"He could barely contain himself, and he reached the burial ground a few minutes early. She was not there yet, so Carlos entertained himself by practicing his Focus Blast moves and picturing his beautiful bride in their new home. Suddenly, she had appeared in front of him, the moonlight sparkled off her shroud. Carlos was enchanted by the sight of the Gothitelle.

"They talked for hours, standing in front of the graveyard and swapping battle moves. She was witty and beautiful, and Carlos begged her for a date. Just the two of them."

"Don't do it!" Meowth called. "It's a trick!"

"Shhh!" everyone told him.

"'We will go out tomorrow night,' she said. 'I will send you a letter with the place and time.' So Carlos kissed her hand and hared away, so happy he wanted to sing and dance for joy.

"Carlos was absolutely useless at training, but he didn't care. After work, he rushed over to his trainer's home and found a letter in his mailbox. Eagerly, he read it, not pausing to even wonder how she knew where he lived, for he was just too excited. Then he ran next door to show it to Diego the Gurdurr, his closest cousin.

"Diego went pale as he read her signature. _Rosa Gonzale_? _This must be the same Gothitelle that was run over by a car last year. _So he tried saying, 'Don't go out tomorrow night, cousin. I think something bad might happen.'

Buizel nodded. "Listen to him. He's on to something."

"But his Bisharp cousin was deeply in love and did not listen.

"That night, when Carlos rushed to the cemetery, Diego followed him, certain that his cousin was in over his head. Carlos bounded over to the Gothitelle and cheered to her, "At last, we go out! But first, my love, show me your face!'

"At his words, Rosa pulled aside the veil. Back at the gate, Diego the Gurdurr gave a gasp of shock, for she had the dark blue-eyed and white-haired face of a Darkrai. His heart pounded in fear, and even his strong muscles could not stand against this demon. It was like meeting the Devil's favorite Pokémon."

At this, Pikachu felt his fur tingle while Mime Jr. looked nervous. Pikachu had heard tales of how the Pitch Black Pokémon could lure one into a nightmare...and make them never wake up. So unknowingly, he let a scared Buneary cuddle up next to him as Seviper finished his story.

"He was frozen to the spot by the power of the evil shadow, unable to find the words to warn his cousin. Looking at the face at last...Carlos the Bisharp could only see the attraction the ghost was projecting. As Darkrai's ghostly arms trapped him, the veil on his eyes was finally lifted, and he realized in one heart-stopping moment the monster he was kissing. The ground opened up, and with a laugh of triumph, the Pitch Black Pokémon pulled him down and down into its tomb, the earth closing over them.

"Diego, who was freed from the ghost's spell, ran into the cemetery, shouting his cousin's name in terror. But it was too late. Carlos the Bisharp was dead, locked for all time in the Darkrai's ghostly arms."

When the story had finished, one Pokémon spoke up.

"So let me get this straight: there's Unova Pokémon in here?" Gible asked.

"Yeah," Seviper said. "Team Rocket's going there, but we don't know 'cause we're not going with them."

Pikachu did not want to raise any tension in asking why not. So instead, he remarked, "That was kinda freaky."

Seviper grinned. "Thanks. I love it when my listeners get a good chill up their spine. I know I'd feel it everywhere…you know, me being a snake."

"So who should read next?" Torterra asked, getting up to stretch his legs.

"I have no idea. We'll have to vote for it," Pikachu said. "Happy voting, everyone!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: There you go. This should be the last one I upload now. I just don't want to be a accused of stealing and copying down the works; I change them a bit! When I feel like I can be in the writing spirit again, I'll be sure to upload some more for you.**

**But anyways, while I'm writing this last chapter for now, read and review so you can name your own prize. If I don't come back anytime soon, I wanna say that it's been an honor entertaining you all with my stories...especially Avatar Cat: The Last AirClan Cat and the Nightfang Potter series. But if I write a new chapter, then it'll be good to be back.**

**See ya next time...for now.**


	11. The Bad Infernape Of Eterna Mansion

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! Sorry about not uploading this story in a long while, but no more. What I mean by that is that I'm gonna show you guys this new chapter. But it'll be different this time. Why, you ask? I'll tell you why.**

**The story will be a bit shorter, but this one will have some drama on here. I'm usually not one to write drama, but in this chapter, it's needed. And as for one review asking if a few Haunter and Gliscor could come over...I'll see what I can do about that. I can't guarantee that they'll appear, but as I said before, I'll see what I can do.**

**And now that that's out of the way, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. I do NOT own Pokémon or the scary stories here. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, and the scary stories belong to whoever wrote them. I've gotten the scary stories from the American Folklore website, which I also do NOT own.  
><strong>

**Uploading Date: May 16, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Bad Infernape Of Eterna Mansion**_

After much voting, Pikachu looked down at the poll vote's paper and frowned a bit. For some odd reason, a certain Pokémon had many votes while a few others got one a few each. But he knew they did not have to stop right there, so he called the Pokémon together.

"Everyone...I have decided on the winner and the next storyteller." Pikachu cleared his throat and said, "The next storyteller will be...Mamoswine."

"Thanks," Mamoswine grunted, walking over to the campfire and plopping down. "My story is called The Bad Infernape Of Eterna Mansion. There was once a monk at the mission who loved money and power more than he loved God."

"Oh my gosh!" Buneary gasped, sharing a look with Pachirisu. "He cares more about money and power? That's so mean!"

Wobbuffet then asked, "Wait a minute...why would monks be greedy? I thought they'd be living in the jungle and eating bananas?"

Yanmega shook her head. "No, those are monkeys...who don't appear in our world for some odd reason. _Monks _are the ones who work in a church."

Mamoswine grumbled a bit at this before continuing.

"He was an Infernape, and he was a mean one. He would hear the confession of the good folk who attended the mission and then extort them into giving him money to keep their darkest secrets. He turned many a wayward sinner's feet towards the raging fires of Hell rather than the peaceful gates of heaven, inciting their crimes in secret while loathing them in public."

Infernape, who was sitting next to Torterra, had looked up at shock, the flame on his head now sparking. Why was Torterra looking rather nervous at this? And what's more...what kind of story was Mamoswine telling?

"It was after he beat a poor little Caterpie to death that the evil monk was caged and sentenced to be hung for his crimes. But just after he was cut down from the noose and marked dead, his body began to change before the horrified eyes of the people. The face twisted, and small tusks sprang from either side of his nose. His white hair that had no flame grew long and oily, and two sharp canines emerged from his slit mouth. The undead Infernape opened eyes that glowed red even in the light of noon, and sprang to feet that now ended in claws rather than toes.

"The people screamed and fled, and no prayer of his former fellow monks could evict the beast. It vanished deep into the dark woods, only to return at night and attack the monks of the mission who were responsible for its death. After five of the brothers were killed, the rest of the monks left the mission and moved to another part of Sinnoh. Since then, the mission-mansion had slowly fallen into ruin.

"And that's why you should never trust a stupid stinkin' Infernape!" he added, turning to give Infernape a sneer.

At this, Infernape's face was mixed with a look of shock and hurt. This was why Mamoswine had told that hurtful story towards his species: it was because of the story about the zombie Mamoswine. But still...that was meant for fun, but this story was completely hurtful, and he knew well how hurt feelings felt due to living with Paul. And now...that shock and hurt was replaced by anger as he stood up.

While everyone looked at him, he growled, "So you think I'm just a stupid stinkin' Infernape, do you? That's what Paul would say to me when I was a Chimchar. Well, guess what? I don't want to hear any more scary stories! Thanks for ruining this good time."

And at this, he left. This caused all of the other Pokémon to glare at Mamoswine, who looked a bit smug and not looking sorry at all.

"What the heck, Mamoswine?!" Torterra roared, scooting away from the Twin Tusk Pokémon. "You insulted Infernape! That was completely uncalled for!"

Mamoswine snorted. "So what? He insulted me first with that story!"

Piplup retorted, "Sure, but he was talking about _another _Mamoswine, Pidgey-brain! You got some nerve insulting a friend! And I should know since Pikachu got onto me for scaring the heebie-jeebies outta Cyndaquil!"

"Dat ain't right!" Meowth spoke up.

"Shame on you!" Togekiss sniffed.

"Not cool," Croagunk croaked.

"Give me THAT!" Gible snapped, tearing a Peanut Butter cup box away from him and eating one in front of him. "You don't even deserve to eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup!"

Pikachu nodded a bit, however odd that was. "All of them are right, Mamoswine. What you just said to Infernape was really uncalled for. Paul had always insulted him and abused him before he joined us as a Chimchar...and that's why he got upset what you told him. How would you like it if Dawn said all those things to you?"

To his surprise, Mamoswine looked rather ashamed at all the scolding. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "How about we go look for him?"

"No," Staraptor called. "You kept putting flames on the coals, and you gotta put 'em out." At the stumped look on the Twin Tusk's face, he added, "That means you got yourself in trouble, and you can get yourself out by finding him _on your own_."

Mamoswine gave a sigh, got up from his spot, and plodded into the forest. Pikachu knew he would feel sorry for him, but he had done wrong by sending a veiled insult to a friend through a story. Besides, the story Infernape was told _for fun_, not to _make fun of_ someone. If Pokémon would learn to be nicer to others and have fun, then everyone could have a good time. Still...it wouldn't feel right if Mamoswine went completely on his own...yet he would still stay hidden.

In the meantime, Mamoswine walked on in the forest, kicking dust with his foot. It wasn't his fault he wanted to tell a story. Besides, Infernape told that story about his species...and that hurt a lot. On the other hand...he hadn't been that nice himself when he told that story about Infernape that hurt him. He just wanted the Flame Pokémon to felt what he felt...but he recalled Paul, the bad Pokémon Trainer who abused Infernape. Had he become like him?

Suddenly, up ahead, he heard snarling as he trudged through the undergrowth. Mamoswine began to charge through the bushes, hoping to either get away from this monster or face it with all of his dignity intact...or what remained of it. When he arrived, however, into the middle of the clearing, his eyes almost popped from his head.

Infernape was panting from tiredness and bleeding from several wounds on his body, yet his eyes were blazing from anger and shock. Speaking of blazing, the flame on his head was burning from much power. And standing right before Infernape, its flame also blazing...was the same demonic Infernape that Mamoswine had described in his story, its red eyes blazing and claws at the ends of its fingers. That demon made the latter realize that they were in the same forest as this one: Eterna Forest.

"YOU! Get outta here!" Mamoswine roared, stampeding over and hitting the demon with his tusks. "Leave him alone!"

The demonic Pokémon stumbled back, growling as it got back onto its feet. Infernape looked back at Mamoswine with shock before turning back to glare at his foe. And with another glare from the two of them, the beast headed deeper into the dark woods, leaving unusual footprints in the dirt. Mamoswine turned to see if Infernape, who was gazing after the creature that vanished into the darkness.

"You...you saved me," Infernape rasped, staring up at him with amazed eyes. "Why?"

"The question I should ask YOU is, why aren't you mad at me?" Mamoswine retorted. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for making fun of you, and here you are talking to me as if I hadn't insulted you."

Infernape chuckled weakly. "Well...I wanted to be mad, but I remembered what Pikachu said. Holding grudges is a terrible thing; it's hard to forgive, but it's not impossible. And I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble with my story."

Mamoswine looked to the ground. "Actually...I should be the one telling you I'm sorry. That was really wrong of me, and I didn't mean it. To pay you back for it, you can have my best snack: all the Hershey's bars I've been saving."

"You don't have to do that," Infernape said, laying a gentle hand on his side. "That apology is enough for me. Now let's get back to the others."

"Let's," Mamoswine agreed.

So they turned around and headed back to the campsite where the other Pokemon stayed at. To their surprise, four more Pokémon had joined them: Gliscor (who had been left behind to train some more), a Rotom, and two Haunter.

"Hey there," Pikachu greeted them. "Haunter came over here for a break and wants to tell a good scary story, and these three ghosts wanted to join in. By the way..." He gave Mamoswine a stern glare. "...I hope you learned something from this, Mamoswine."

Infernape stood in front of the large Pokémon and said, "Hey, don't worry, Pikachu. He said he was sorry, and I'm satisfied with it."

Pikachu looked up at Mamoswine and nodded. "Okay. Who should tell the next story?"

"I thought we were doing the poll thing!" Buizel said. Turning to the fourth wall, he said, "Well, what're you all lookin' at? Vote for who should tell the next story!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Finally! This chapter is done, and I hope you all like it. Plus, here they are! Gliscor and some ghosts (yes, Haunter included, folks.) have arrived to tell scary stories! Plus, I know you guys wanted a few more Pokémon like ghosts joining the storytelling, and here they are!**

**Plus, I know I've kept delaying uploading some stories, but I'll tell you why. I've kept publishing more stories on FanFiction rather than finishing the others. That's why I put some up for adoption; I can't finish those ones. But the good news: Canada Cowboy has come back to Canada after his exciting journey from Hong Kong. Give this cool guy a big round of applause!**

**And don't forget to read and review! Those who do will get a virtual figurine/action figure thing of the Pokémon on this story so far. You know, like those little figurines of Pokémon back in the First Generation. I don't allow any flames or Mamoswine will squash them with its huge feet, but I DO allow any kinds of advice, questions, or constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	12. Songs And Poems

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to Pokémon Scary Tales! Once again, I apologize for not uploading this earlier, so I hope I did good with this chapter. No scary story this chapter, though...it'll have scary songs and poems!**

**I've seen another scary website called Scary For Kids, and they got some really good scary stories. Examples are Donkey Lady, Cow's Head (which is said to be the scariest story ever), and a lot more where that came from. Plus, there are even some stories from the Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark series. And one of the poems on here will be from a famous guy, the founder of horror literature like Stephen King.**

**And without any further words, let's get on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. And I don't own the scary stories or poems either; they belong to the original tellers of the stories and songs.**

**Uploading Date: January 22, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Songs And Poems**_

Once the drama was over, Pikachu saw that it was almost dawn already, so they had to pack up and leave for the day. But he and Ash would still be in the Sinnoh region, getting ready to head off to Unova for their next great adventure. Even Team Rocket's Pokémon promised to show up at the next campfire meeting, eager to tell stories and hear them as well.

The next night, the Pokémon from before gathered around a fire Infernape and Cyndaquil made a few minutes ago. Pikachu saw that Team Rocket's Pokémon had kept their promise and showed up, looking nothing like the threat they had been over the years. Also, Gliscor and the goofy Haunter were there, laughing and swapping jokes like old friends.

But after Pikachu gave the usual greetings and sat down again, both Haunter floated over to the fire, facing the Pokémon. Pikachu wondered what they were going to say.

"Hey, brother mine!" one Haunter said to the other. "What do you feel like telling tonight?"

"I feel like I wanna sing," the Haunter said with a grin. "I love singing scary songs!"

"So do I! You read my mind! Which one do you wanna tell first?"

The other Pokémon stared at them in confusion before Sudowoodo turned to Gliscor. "Do those fellas always act like this?" he asked.

Gliscor shrugged. "Often. Usually around Halloween; it's their favorite holiday."

The Haunter brothers turned to their friend, the bigger one saying, "Right-o, friend! Right-o! But which one do you wanna hear?"

"Um...how about the Slithery Dee?" Gliscor asked.

"Oooooh! I love that one!" Haunter One said with a giggle. "Okay, we got a song to sing! It's called...the Slithery Dee! We got a rule, though," he added seriously. "My brother and I sing at the beginning and end of the song..."

Haunter Two added, "And the rest of you pick who gets to sing which verse. But EVERYONE can chant along! Who's up first?"

"That's me, bro."

"Sorry."

"Now let's get to it!" With a spectacularly spooky voice, he began the song.

Haunter One: The Slithery Dee

He lives in the sea!

He saw all the others,

But he didn't see me!

Pikachu: The Slithery Dee

He came out of the sea!

He chased all the others,

But he didn't chase me!

Cyndaquil: The Slithery Dee

I hid in a tree!

He caught all the others,

But he didn't catch me!

Sudowoodo: The Slithery Dee

He went back to the sea!

He ate all the others,

But he didn't eat me!

Haunter Two: The Slithery Dee

Oh, where can he be?

He ate all the others,

But he'll never eat...SLURP!

The early tension was gone now. Every Pokémon was laughing and passing out some candy, and the Haunter were enjoying it, cheering and clapping their ghostly hands. Pikachu found out that they could also come up with poems as well as stories, and the Haunter brothers really came up with some good poems.

"What about The Hearse Song?" Gliscor spoke up, breaking up the laughter. "I heard it's a good song to sing in a graveyard."

Haunter Two let out a whoop and yelled, "Woo-hoo! I love that! Hey bro!" He looked over at his brother. "You wanna sing it? A duet or...'triet'?"

"A _triet_?" Togekiss sniffed. "That's not a real word."

"Like ghostified, toots," Croagunk cackled. "But hey, it's to add the comedy."

Togekiss sniffed, but she gave him a small smile.

"Anyways, yes, brother mine!" Haunter One spoke up. "Any song you wanna sing is a song I wanna sing too!"

Clearing their throats, they practiced singing some notes and finally directed Gliscor to bring out a banjo. Then they began to sing, the whistling of the wind in the trees adding the spooky air.

Haunter One: Don't ever laugh when a hearse goes by. You just might be the next to die.

Wobbuffet: Oh no!

Haunter Two: They'll trap you in a big white sheet, from your head down to your feet

Haunter One: They'll throw you in a big black box, and fill your grave with dirt and rocks.

Haunter Two: And there you'll lie for about a week, until your coffin springs a leak

For instrumentals, Gliscor strummed the banjo, and Pikachu saw that they should join in the fun. So he grabbed a stick and started tapping it on a rock, Sudowoodo was shaking branches full of dead leaves, and Piplup had gotten maracas and started shaking them with his flippers. Even Meowth joined in by shaking Seviper's tail and a random tambourine.

"Now we're talking!" both Haunter laughed. And then, they continued their song, complete with hilarious gestures and acts, saying "Join in, folks!"

Haunter One: The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, the worms play pinochle on your snout!

Haunter Two: They'll eat your ears, they'll eat your toes, they'll gobble your fingers and your toes!

Gliscor: But then a great big rat will come, Crawl in your mouth and out your bum!

Togekiss: Ew!

Rotom: Your skin will turn a sickly blue, your brains will melt and turn to goo!

Carnivine: You spread them on a slice of bread, and that's what you eat...

Pikachu: And?

Carnivine: ...when...

Happiny: And?

Carnivine: ...you're...

Pachirisu: And?

Carnivine: Dead!

Everyone laughed as they all settled down and began swapping favorite parts of the song. This made Pikachu wish that he could do this with the other Pokémon Ash had back at Professor Oak's lab. While he was thinking, he heard the Haunter saying something about singing another song, and he was up to singing some more.

But then, just as they were about to sing...a low rumbling voice rang out for them to hear. It sounded a bit like the actor named James Earl Jones, and the voice sounded ominous.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door

'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door

Only this and nothing more.'"

Pikachu did not know who that voice belonged too, and quite frankly, he did not want to know. The voice sounded deep and compelling...but also melancholy and dark; still, it would be good to hear this voice while huddled next to a fire on a cold night. While the Pokémon whispered some questions about the newcomer, the voice rang out again.

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me, filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,

'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;

This it is and nothing more.'"

"Come on," the first Haunter muttered, both he and his brother pouting from having their fun interrupted. "Get it over with."

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you.' Here, I opened wide the door;

Darkness there, and nothing more."

This caused the Pokémon to shiver. If there was something scarier than a monster, it was the silence and darkness of an empty corridor or a dark forest with no sound. That was scarier than the scariest dream even a Darkrai could cause.

"Hey you guys," Piplup suddenly spoke up. "You know what would be scarier than nothing?"

"What?" Pikachu asked.

"ANYthing!"

Cyndaquil smiled faintly. "At least the silence is broken."

But just then, the voice rang out again.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore?'

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'

Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;

'Tis the wind and nothing more!'"

Just then, a shadowy bird flew down and landed in front of the fire. It was revealed to be a large male Honchkrow, his black feathers tinted with orange in the firelight. He had a serious look on his face, and around his neck was a black necklace with a black jewel on it. Pikachu had always seen these crow-like Pokémon as comical and Mafia-like at their upmost...but not this one. He looked like he had been the pet of a horror literature author, for he looked somber and dark.

Seeing the audience he had, Honchkrow smirked and continued in that same deep voice:

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore.

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'

Quoth the Raven..."

"Bite me!" Meowth chuckled.

Honchkrow looked startled before glaring at him. "How dare you interrupt me?"

Pikachu glared at Meowth too. "Yeah. It's supposed to be Nevermore."

"Thank you, Pikachu," Honchkrow said with a nod. "Quoth the raven...you know what? I can't finish this. I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's fine," Gible said while everyone else groaned. To Meowth, he snapped, "Thanks for ruining the poem, Meowth!"

Meowth glared back. "Well, I don't like moody stuff, thank yous! I like romance stuff...especially if it's about a pretty Skitty or Glameow or..."

"A Tangrowth murdering his Sunflora wife?" Infernape asked with a smirk. Meowth glared at him, making the Flame Pokémon say, "What? It was your story. And by the way, that poem was by one of the greatest horror authors ever: Edgar Allen Poe."

"Yeah, he was great!" Rotom chirped. "He was like the founding father of all horror stories!"

All of a sudden, Piplup walked over towards the candy pile, grabbed a Twix bar, and walked over to Honchkrow. He held it up, saying, "You wanna join us in telling stories? We can give you some candy."

Honchkrow looked down at the Twix bar. "Candy? My owner never gave me candy."

"That's a shame," Piplup muttered. He brightened up and held it up some more, saying, "Well, here's your chance!"

"Well...all right," Honchkrow said. "Give me that candy first."

Piplup did so, and the crow-like Pokemon opened the candy bar before popping it into his mouth. After a bit of slow chewing (I know birds can't chew, but bear with me on this!), his dark eyes brightened before chewing faster and then swallowing the thing whole. Pikachu smiled at this: here was another friend they got from telling stories.

Finally, Honchkrow said, "That was delicious! There is more, right?" With a nod from every Pokémon, he said, "Then I shall stay and tell some stories I know. Now who has not told a story just yet?"

Pikachu counted the Pokémon and replied, "The Pokémon who told stories are me, Piplup, Sudowoodo, Buneary, Togekiss, Infernape, Buizel, Meowth, Seviper, and Mamoswine. The Haunter brothers had just started their third scary song before you showed up. I know you already told a poem, but you can go again soon if you like."

"I shall take my time," Honchkrow said. To the fourth wall, he added, "And all of you, I advise that you pick a new Pokemon to tell the next story. May we meet again!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Here we go, folks! We finally have this chapter up and running. Once again, I'm sorry I hadn't updated this story in a while. But hey, we've gotten somewhere so far on here, and we introduced a new Pokémon to the story. I don't mean by a Pokémon from the Kalos region...but I might mention some.**

**Speaking of Kalos, have you all seen the new Pokémon anime series yet? So far, I've seen eleven Japanese episodes and one English episode, and they're great! Ash's new friends (Clemont and Bonnie) are okay, and I like Serena so far. In fact, she and Ash even knew each other when they were kids. But strangely enough to me, that felt like Pokémon meets Brother Bear 2.**

**Remember to read and review! Anyone who reads and reviews this story will get a virtual plush doll of their favorite Pokemon along with a virtual burger and condiments. That includes ketchup, mustard, pickles, and the like. I don't allow flames, but I welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
